PARA SIEMPRE
by Joss Bonelly Cullen
Summary: *REEDITADO* HUMANOS, Bella Swan,es una Dama Bondadosa y rica, Edward Cullen un vagabundo mujeriego, dos mundos diferente que por cosas del destino Se conocen, se enamoran y todo cambia, Malentendidos haran que se separen por meses, Reencuentro del viejo amor, y la nueva llegada de una nuevo ser del cual sera lazo que los unira*LEMMON*
1. Chapter 1

**_N/A: Tal vez algunas que ya hayan leido algunos de mis fics. diga que tiene similitudes, a parte con el nombre de "PARA SIEMPRE", decidid modificarlo, y agregarle mas caps. ya que muchos me preguntaban que fue de los demas personajes, y si solo me hbaia enfocado en Edward y Bella,le cambie Rating, denme una oportunidad a este fic. es RE-EDITADO y le agregue LEMMON, en mi opinion el peor pero denme una oportunidad plis!_**

**_Summary: esto es algo parecido a la dama y el vagabundo pero a mi estilo_**

**_En el mismo tiempo el siglo XIX_**

**_Bella Swan,es una mujer bondadosa y rica que cumplió 18 años, en estos tiempos es adecuado tener esposo, pero ella no esta preparada, Edward Cullen un vagabundo mujeriego,¿ que pasara cuando Edward entienda, que Bella Swan es diferente y sienta la necesidad de protegerla?_**

**_Declaimer:personajes de Stephenie Meyer fic mío comprendido?_**

**BELLA POV.**

Los rayos del sol, estaban pegando mi pálida piel, lo que obligo a mis ojos abrirse, me pare y me senté mientras me tallaba los ojos, hoy cumpliría 18 años de edad, me fui a bañarme y me cambie de ropa un bonito vestido de color azul claro, dejando caer mi cabello castaño de cascadas, me mire al espejo, siempre eh tenido la piel pálida, tal vez incluso demasiado traslucida, era flaca, o lo que se le podría decir flacucha, mi cabello era un castaño fuerte, y no hay nada que recompensaría, mis ojos, probablemente me justificaría con ojos azules, pero no, los tengo cafés, tal vez un tono achocolatado…era como se le dice normal. Baje las escaleras en donde mis padres me estaban esperando con un pastel, la verdad es que no tenían porque hacerme uno, ni que fuera gran cosa cumplir los 18 es solo un año mas y jamás me ha gustado ser el centro de atención en todo y menos en esta fecha, pero al ver como mi madre puso empeño en prepararlo, eche un suspiro y no diría mas que las gracias…

-feliz cumpleaños hija.-dijo mi madre poniéndome el pastel en la mesa justo enfrente de mi

-gracias

-feliz cumpleaños.-dijo mi padre volviendo con su lectura en el periódico

-no es para tanto ni que fuera importante cumplir 18 años, es solo una edad, no es gran cosa.-dije comiéndome los huevos que mi madre me había hecho.

-en realidad…-iba decir mi padre pero mi madre lo interrumpió

-la verdad hija cumplir los 18 es muy importante.-dijo mi madre sirviendo café a mi padre

-¿por que?.-pregunte

-veras hija, cuando cumples los 18 significa que ya eres mayor de edad, y también significa que tendrás que vivir por tus propios medios, ya eres una señorita, la ley dice que a partir de esa edad, la mujer u hombre tendrá que tener su propia casa y para el hombre buscar trabajo

-significa que tendré que vivir sola

-si, ya es tiempo

-¿y en donde voy a vivir?

-ese es nuestro regalo, te vamos a regalar una casa, ya la vimos es muy bonita esta en una colonia preciosa, hermosa, ya veras que te va a gustar.-decía Reneé sirviéndole el café a Charlie.

-bueno aparte de eso, ¿que mas tiene de importante?.-dije después para agarrar la taza y empezando a beberla.

-también es importante por que es la edad en la que encontraras un esposo

y en cuanto dijo eso yo casi me escupo el café

-¿como?.-un esposo, no me sentía preparada para tener un esposo, no se si podría hacerlo, a parte quien me vería, soy normal, no tengo cabello rubio ni ojos azules ni cuerpo esbelto, o como mi amiga Ángela, que es pálida pero no tanto como yo, pero tiene el cabello negro y ojos verdes, eso la justifica, pero yo no, a parte no me siento lo suficientemente preparada para buscar novio y menos esposo, jamás eh estado con nadie en mi vida jamás.

-si hija, esta es la edad en la que encontraras a tu media naranja.-dijo Reneé sonriéndome, Reneé siempre ha deseado tener muchos nietos, lo mas probable es que me vaya a presentar a varios hijos de sus amigas.

-ni me lo recuerdes Reneé.-dijo Charlie volviendo la vista en su periódico

-bueno es que… yo…aun no me siento….preparada….para casarme.-dije, y era absolutamente la verdad.

-vamos querida, me case con tu padre a los 17 años, y mira como vivimos.-y era verdad mis padres se amaban mucho el uno al otro.

-bueno, estuvo rico el desayuno mama, con permiso

Agarre mi sombrilla-por que había mucho sol-y empecé a caminar por el parque de la colonia.

Me tenia que casar, no me siento preparada además los únicos amigos que tengo son, Ángela, Ben-quienes están comprometidos ya que ellos eran mayores que yo-y Jacob al que siempre eh mirado como mi mejor amigo y hermano, por mas que quisiera no lo podía ver como alguien mas, se que el se merece a alguien que lo valore, que si lo quiera, por que Jacob es un gran chico.

No se que hacer no me siento con las ganas de casarme, aun no.

-Bella.-oí que me llamaban cuando voltee me encontré con Ángela, Ben, y Jacob

-hola.-dije

Me acerque a ellos, tal vez ellos sabrían que consejo darme sobre eso, ya que ellos son un poco mayores que yo, tal vez no seria para tanto casarme a esta edad.

-¿que pasa Bella por que esa cara?.-me pregunto Ángela preocupada

-si, alguien te hizo algo porque si es así…-dijo Jacob un poco enojado

-no!, no pasa es solo que…

**EDWARD POV.**

Me levante, como todas las mañanas sentado bajo un árbol con una mantas, que me cubren del frio, otro día mas, recuerdo con escasez lo que pase ayer solo recuerdo a Tanya, los recuerdos volvieron mas a mi mente, ella estaba conmigo en la cena, la había cortejado y luego invitado y la había besado, estaba todo muy bien hasta que ella quería llevar esto al otro nivel, aunque no se lo permití jamás lo eh hecho con ninguna mujer, lo cual se me hace muy ridículo, pero no jamás, siempre pienso que cuando lo hago traicionaría a alguien pero no se ni por que, en fin deje todo eso en donde quedo en el pasado, me levante del árbol y sonreí.

-que gran día.-dije para mi mismo viendo todo el paisaje que hay alrededor, me cambie de ropa poniéndome unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul de manga larga, con unos gastados zapatos negros.

Me fui a pasear por la cuidad, tenia hambre haber que tenían de comer

Miraba por todos los restaurantes, pero no me decidía, hasta que encontré un buen restaurante mi favorito _puerto bellos _

Me fui por la parte trasera en donde estaba la cocina, toque la puerta, y el chef me recibió con los brazos abiertos me dio un trozo de pollo charlamos un poco, hasta que decidí irme. Era muy generoso tener un amigo como Chef.

Estaba paseando, cuando encontré un carruaje de policía, ¿quienes estaban ahí esta vez?

Fui a ver y vi que Rosalie y Emmett estaban ahí… otra vez

-hola Edward.-grito Emmett

-shhh, baja la voz.-conteste

-hola Edward.-Rosalie

Esto pasaba otra vez, no se quien invento el estúpido rumor de que los vagabundos también eran delincuentes.

-vamos, tienen que salir de aquí, no voy a permitir que los únicos amigos que tengo vayan a la cárcel.-dijo tratando de abrir la puerta con un truco que aprendí hace tiempo, lo intente muchas veces hasta que por fin abrí la puerta

-corran.-les susurre a ambos, ye ellos obedecieron

Para mi sorpresa, el policía me había cachado y empezó a correr, yo también corrí no iba a permitir a que me llevaran a ese lugar, tan horrible, lo bueno es que era muy rápido y conseguí alejarme.

Fui corriendo hasta que lo perdí de vista, al fijarme bien en donde estaba, me di cuenta de que estaba en un barrio de ricos, me dio curiosidad así que seguí caminando, todo era hermoso, pero solo había una casa para cada quien, un hombre salía del trabajo, mientras besaba a su esposa, me pregunto ¿que tendrá de interesante esto?, jamás me había entrado la duda, pero eso de contraer matrimonio con una mujer que te ame tanto como la amas a ella, tal vez incluso tener hijos, y trabajar día a día para que a ellos vivan bien y felices, ¿así será?, o ¿será de otra manera?

Decidí ignorar mi pregunta sin sentido y seguí paseando hasta que escuche voces, solo por curiosidad decidí escucharlos…

-me piden independizarme, viviendo en mi propia casa y eso, y la verdad es que eso no me preocupa, siempre me eh sido independiente, lo que me preocupa es que, tengo que conseguir marido, y yo…no me siento preparada para eso.-decía un mujer hermosa, muy hermosa, sin duda era la mujer mas bella que eh visto, tenia un hermoso vestido color azul claro, su hermoso, brillante y sedoso cabellos caía libremente y sus ojos eran los ojos mas hermosos que eh visto en mi vida sin duda ella era un ángel, un hermoso ángel caído en el cielo.

-no te preocupes Bella, la verdad es que mis padres me dijeron lo mismo, y mira encontré a Ben ya sabes que todo…-no seguí escuchando porque me quedaba viendo aquella mujer, Bella ese era su nombre le quedaba perfectamente, era la mujer mas hermosa, no hay nadie que se compare con ella, pero escuché bien tenia que ser mas independiente de lo que era y aparte buscar un marido

-no te preocupes, ya veras que pronto encontraras a esa persona, mis padres me presentaron a Ben y mira tengo mucha suerte.

Esta vez decidí intervenir

-si suerte mientras dure.-dije todos me voltearon a ver y yo solo me reí de ellos.-veras hermosa, hay demasiados consejos que te puedo dar.-empuje al hombre moreno que estaba enfrente de ella, por alguna extraña razón con el simple echo de que estaba a lado de esta hermosa mujer, no me caía bien.-con permiso, mira no solo tienes que independizarte , y casarte etc.. también tienes que trabajar para ganarte la vida.-dije

-eso no es cierto no eh visto muchas mujeres que trabajan.-dijo una joven con cabellos Negros, y ojos verdes.-y Bella no va trabajar tiene una herencia

-si…pero que pasaría si esa herencia se acábese.-dije acercándome a Bella, mientras veía como se sonrojaba, era tan tierno verla de esa forma, por mas que quisiese estar aun mas cerca.-sigue mi consejo hermosa, ¿si?.-dije guiñándole el ojo.

-ok, vagabundo, creo que es hora de que dejes de meterte en la conversaciones que no te importan e ir al basurero de donde perteneces.-dijo ese hombre moreno

-tranquilo Jake.-dijo Bella agarrándolo del hombro, sentí un enojo en mi interior, por que aquella joven le daba mas importancia a aquel hombre, pero no le mostré mucho mi enojo, ¿qué me pasa?, esto no es normal en mi, serán ¿celos?

-esta bien ya me voy.-me gire hacia Bella.- ya nos veremos

Y me fui para seguir paseando por los lugares sin quitarme de la cabeza a esa joven, que es lo que me pasa, nunca eh sentido esto en mi vida, si ella se sonroja me parece tierno, esto jamás me ha pasado antes, nunca normalmente no me ha importado ninguna de las mujeres que eh conocido, pero esta sensación es muy extraña siento como si una parte de mi se hubiera quedado con aquella hermosa joven de ojos chocolates. Ya la volveré a ver. Lo se lo presiento.

**BELLA POV.**

Llegue a mi casa, era las 4:00 de la tarde y mañana a esa misma hora saldría de mi casa.

No me podía quitar de la cabeza aquel joven de cabellos cobrizos desordenados, era alto, delgado, muy guapo, y cada vez que sonreía, sentías tu corazón latir a mil por hora, era el hombre perfecto que toda mujer sueña, era hermoso, totalmente, me dijo hermosa, ¿estará jugando acaso?, sentía que mi corazón latía mas y mas cuando el se me acercaba…

Pero…si lo que me había dicho era cierto, terminare en la ruina, pasara algo malo con mi vida ¿que tal si nunca consigo un esposo? no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo, no lo se solo el tiempo lo dirá…

Solo tendría que esperar a que todo saliera arreglado y ya, me iré de esa casa.

_Meses después_

-no es maravilloso, este lugar hija, mira que bonito esta todo.-dijo mi madre poniendo un jarrón en la mesa de _mi _comedor, así es ya escucharon hoy era el día en que ya tengo mi propia casa.

-¿estarás bien?.-me pregunta mi madre con lagrimas en sus ojos

-claro que si, te quiero y mándale mis despedidas a papa.-le dije abrazándola

-yo también te quiero hija, pero eso no quiere decir que no me vas a visitar, entendido.-dijo

-si.-dije sonriendo

Después ellos se fueron, dejándome sola, se sentía vacío, pero no importa, siempre eh sido responsable y esta no va ser la excepción, acomode mi ropa, mis cosas personales, para después irme a la cama-ya que oscureció mas de unas horas-y me dormí…

Ya tenia varias veces que soñaba con aquel hombre de cabellos cobrizos y ojos esmeraldas, no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza, y no se porque…

A la mañana siguiente me levante, para irme a desayunar pero al mirar la alacena solo tenia dos huevos y una caja de leche, cocine unos huevos revueltos, tome algo de leche y me aliste para ir a comprar comida ya que si quería cenar debía comprar lo mas antes posible.

Al terminar, me puse un vestido de color rosa palo, adornado con rosas, dejando caer mi cabello castaño, me arregle agarre mi sombrilla rosada, para salir.

Pase por muchas tiendas, y ahí fui comprando, leche, huevos, algo para hacer café, muchas cosas, hasta que…

Unas dos mujeres rubias, con ojos azules, que se veían realmente hermosas, entraron a la tienda, sus ropas no eran tan elegantes, pero eso no les quitaba nada.

Me di cuenta de que una de las dos mujeres, agarro un pedazo de pan, y se la metió en su bolsillo, y vi que otra agarro una caja de leche y la escondió para llevársela, esas mujeres estaban robando.

No le di importancia y pague todo lo que tenia que pagar.

Antes de salir me llamaron

-hay señorita.-me llamo la señora

-si que pasa.-conteste

-que piensa hacer con ese pedazo de pan

-comérmelo lo pague

-no señorita su recibo, dice que fueron 3 pedazos y usted lleva 4.-dijo

mire de reojo a las mujeres rubias y vi que se estaban riendo, burlándose

-voy a llamar a la policía

-no! No! No lo haga por favor.-suplique, no podría ir a la cárcel, así lo dice la ley a la primera que te vieran incumpliendo algo, inmediatamente iras a la cárcel.. ¡estúpidas leyes!

-lo siento pero ladronas aquí no quiero

-pero le juro que si le pague señora.-dije

Pero no solo fue en cuestión de segundos cuando dos hombres de policía, me pusieron llaves en las manos

-usted va a tener que acompañarnos.-dijo uno de los oficiales

Pero de repente se oyó un ruido al mirar pude notar que las mujeres rubias fueron descubiertas por robar una caja de leche, sonreí un poco burlándome como ellas lo hicieron…

-hey espere.-dijeron los policías y yo no lo pensé dos veces para escapar

Salí corriendo, no quería ir a la cárcel no quiero, y menos por algo que no hice.

Fui corriendo aunque muchas veces me tropecé, hasta llegar a un lugar muy horrible pero no tenia opción era el único camino en el que no encontraría un policía, tenia que llegar a mi casa lo mas rápido posible, me las arreglaría después, no creo que cualquier policía recordara quien robo un pedazo de pan en alguna de las muchas tiendas que existen en esta ciudad, sin olvidar también restaurantes.

-hey preciosa

-ven porque no te quedas con nosotros eh

-si nena ven

Escuche que unos sujetos me decían yo solo seguí caminando rápidamente quería salir ya y volver a mi casa, pero ellos no me dejaron, me empezaron a seguir, tenia miedo.

Pero seguían repitiendo las mismas palabras y eso me empezaba a incomodarme

Yo ya no pude mas y salí corriendo, por mas que mi torpeza este a punto de llegar quería salir de ahí, pero uno de ellos me agarro de la muñeca la apretó muy fuerte que me salió un jadeo de dolor.

-hey chicos porque no nos divertimos con ella.-dijo mientras que con sus sucias manos me empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo, y sacaba una navaja que empezaba a cortar algunas partes de mi prenda y su lengua estaba en mi cuello, me asqueaba.

-suéltame.-dijo golpeándolo en donde mas le duele a los hombres.

Y en su rostro vi furia, y me empujo, haciéndome caer en un montón de vidrio que hizo que me cortara casi todo el brazo.

Yo solo cerré los ojos para que todo eso acabase pronto.

De pronto oí unos golpes y al abrir los ojos, pude ver al mismo joven que conocí hace meses, golpeando a uno de los hombres que me estaba atacando.

Acabo con uno, hasta que se fue corriendo, luego con otro hasta terminar con los tres.

Se giro hacia mi

-esta bien.-dijo en tono dulce, en su rostro deje de ver la furia que tenia hacia esos hombres, y ese tono dulce, esa voz parecía una canción de cuna.

yo asentí

-a ver.-hizo una mueca al ver mi herida.-estas lastimada.-dijo mientras con mi mirada note en donde el hombre corto alguna parte de mis prendas lo que dejo un escote en mi vestido, me sonrojo violentamente.

-estoy bien.-dije aun con la cara roja

-no, no lo estas, que tal si se te llega a infectar.-dijo arrancándose un pedazo de su camisa para vendarla a mi herida.

Me miro a los ojos esos perfectos ojos esmeraldas que no podía dejar de ver

Pero su mirada bajo al posarse en mis manos que estaban rodeadas con esposas

-que paso, robaste un banco.-dijo empezándose a reír, y me volví a sonrojar

-no fue mi culpa, hicieron creer que yo robe comida de una tienda.

-y conseguiste escapar

asentí

-bien, a ver como rompemos esta cadena.-dijo

Busco con la mirada el lugar en donde estábamos, y encontró algo, filoso, se acerco a ese objeto lo agarro luego se acerco a mi, y empezó a cortar la esposas.

-y bien, como va con tu vida ahora que ya eres independiente

-bien, bueno todo andaba bien hasta que…

-hasta que te culparon por algo que no hiciste

Sabia que se estaba burlando, pero aun necesitaba hacer algo antes de enojarme con el.

-gracias por salvarme de esos sujetos.-dije

El me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que te quitaba el aliento y olvide

completamente el porque debería estar enojada.

-no hay de que.-dijo

-pero si fue muy difícil esto.-dije

-hay veces que debes irte por el lado fácil.-dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos y pasaba sus manos por su cabello desordenado.

-¿que?, no existe el lado fácil

-Claro que si.-dijo

Después me dio una curiosidad enorme, para el, ¿cómo es la vida fácil?, a mi nunca me ha gustado que la gente haga cosas por mi, o que me haga fiestas, ni que paguen por mi nada de eso, jamás me ha gustado, y no creo que a el también le hagan ese tipo de cosas, aunque si existiera el lado fácil de la vida, no me iría allí, todo se paga con trabajo y esfuerzo.

-¿cuál es tu nombre?.-pregunte

-Me llamo Edward Cullen.-dijo sonriéndome.-hace meses…escuche que tu nombre es Bella ¿no?

Asentí

-Bella Swan.-dije extendiéndole la mano, el la acepto y miles corrientes eléctricas pasaron por mi cuerpo.

-¿como vives tu vida?.-le pregunte

-levántate y te explico.-dijo ayudándome a levantarme

Estuvimos caminando por toda la ciudad era muy hermosa, tenia cierto encanto había muchos arboles aunque no tantos como en mi hogar, pero en este tenían muchas flores, palomas, arboles, en fin todo era bonito, hermoso, mientras pasábamos por el recorrido, Edward venia agarrándome de la mano, no sentía molestia ni nada, al contrario sentía un sentimiento dentro que aun no eh logrado identificar.

-hay veces que consigo alimentos sin pagar

-¿como acaso…robas?.-pregunte

-una cosa es un vagabundo y otra un ladrón, no, consigo que me la den gratis, me hago muy buen amigo de los chefs y ellos me dan la comida.

-vaya

-te lo digo hermosa, esta vida es muy fácil de vivir, solo acépatelo, ¿no crees?.-y volvía reírse con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba ver, de repente mi estomago sonó, y me sonroje mucho.

-¿que te parece si vamos a cenar?.-dijo

¡Ya oscureció!, no había medido la noción del tiempo, con Edward todo pasa tan rápido.

-¿y a donde vamos?.-pregunte no podía invitarlo a mi casa, debido a que la comida se había quedado en la tienda, y no tenia nada mas que comer.

-ven.-dijo tomando mi mano haciendo que sienta una descarga eléctrica, el me dirigió a un bonito restaurante italiano, nos fuimos por la parte trasera, era muy hermoso, adornado con diferentes flores hermosas, y una mesa con mantel blanco, era todo muy bonito.

-espera.-me dijo

El se adelanto un poco hasta llegar a la puerta trasera del restaurante

El toco la puerta y la abrieron

-Edward amigo como has estado.-dijo el chef abrazándolo, quien tenia un acento italiano, que casi no se le entendía muchas cosas .

En fin, el y el chef hablaron de muchas cosas, y solo logre entender, que queríamos cenar, el chef se fue muy contento a preparar todo, lo cual se me hace extraño eso.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en la mesa que había aquí, mientras el chef llego con dos platos de espagueti.

-¿que es collar con ese signo de cisne?-dijo Edward señalando mi collar

-es el signo de mi familia los Swan.-dije

-nunca voy a entender la los ricos.-decía riendo

-y dime tu, que mas vives.-pregunte

-bueno…

Empezó a contarme muchas cosas sobre el y yo, al parecer, nos entendíamos muy bien, jamás me eh sentido muy cómoda con alguien en mi vida.

Con Edward me sentía yo misma, me sentía bien.

Cuando terminamos les dimos gracias a los chefs, y estuvimos dispuestos a irnos, cuando mi torpeza llego, me tropecé pero Edward consiguió atraparme a tiempo, quedando nuestras caras quedaron tan cerca, el aliento de Edward chocaba contra el mío, Edward inesperadamente, me beso, al principio era un beso dulce, pero después se fue convirtiendo en un beso muy apasionado, los labios de Edward se sentían tan dulces, pero teníamos que separarnos por falta de aire.

Edward me tomo de la mano, mientras me miraba con ojos muy dulces.

-¿a dónde me llevas?.-pregunte

-Es una sorpresa hermosa.-me dijo Edward

Fruncí el seño jamás me han gustado las sorpresas, y esta no seria la excepción, pero al ver que no tenia mas remedio, acepte a que me llevara hasta mis sorpresa

Me siguió guiando hasta encontrarme con un lugar hermoso mucho mas hermoso, que todo lo que eh visto, era un prado lleno de flores silvestres, y al mirar el cielo la luna daba su brillo, su hermoso brillo.

-este lugar es muy especial para mi, siempre vengo aquí cada vez que quiero pensar, o recordar algo.-dijo

-¿entonces por que me llevas aquí?.-pregunte dándome la vuelta, y lo mire bien, sus ojos se habían escurecido, y su mirada estaba llena de deseo.

Inmediatamente me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarme de la misma manera en que me había besado apasionadamente, mientras con mis manos se dirigían hacia su desordenado cabello, abrí mi boca para darle un paso a su lengua, y empezamos una danza de lenguas que sentía que no acabaría. Pero por falta de aire, Edward dejo de besarme y sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello, mientras me empezaba a quitar el vestido y yo involuntariamente empezó a desabrochar su camisa, delicadamente me recostó contra el césped, mientras me seguía besando, sus manos se dirigieron a mi vestido y lo levanto y empezó a acariciar mis muslos…

-te deseo tanto.-dijo con voz ronca

**EDWARD POV.**

Ya no pude evitarlo mas, la deseaba, quería hacerla mía en estos momentos, quería hacerla gemir mi nombre, quería hacerle el amor, mientras la recostaba por el césped, lleve mis manos a sus muslos, mientras la seguía desvistiendo, quería sentir su piel desnuda debajo del mío, quería sentir su suave piel, quería sentirla, la seguí desvistiendo hasta dejarla en paños menores, inmediatamente se sonrojo, mientras yo me acerque a su oído.

-no tienes por que avergonzarte, eres hermosa.-le dije mientras mordía su lóbulo ella dejo escapar un gemido y yo sonreí me encantaba escucharla gemir.

Le quite primero lo de arriba, dejando ver sus hermosos pechos, bese a Bella desesperadamente, y mis labios pasaron a su cuello e iba bajando hasta llegar a sus pecho, inmediatamente empecé a succionar un pezón, mientras que con la otra mano empecé a tocar el otro, Bella gemía y lograba ver que su cabeza se hacia para atrás, mientras que sus manos apretaban mi cabello, adoraba esto, la adoraba a ella, seguía succionando ese pezón, hasta que se endureció completamente y me dirigí al otro mientras que con mi otra mano empezaba hacer lo mismo, Bella gemía y gemía, y deje escapar un sonrisa de victoria.

Quería hacerla mía ya la desesperación era tan grande, y me quite la camisa, mientras Bella me miraba con deseo, se mordió el labio inferior lo que incremento mas eso que sentía dentro, empezó a acariciar mi pecho mis brazos todo, yo dejaba escapar unos cuantos gemidos, sentía demasiadas descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, las manos de Bella se dirigieron hacia mis pantalones y los desabrocho, le ayude un poco quitándomelo completamente.

Mis manos se dirigieron a la única prenda que le quedaba a Bella, lentamente comencé a quitárselo, torturándola a ella y torturándome a mi, sabia que esto nos desesperaba a los dos.

Cuando por fin se o quite, con mis manos empecé a recorrer todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su centro, metí un dedo dentro de ella, mientras ella no paraba de gemir, me encantaba como se veía así, era mía, solo por mi la tenia así, era mía.

-Edward.-gimió mi nombre

me dirigí hacia su centro, y con mi boca, empecé a lamer su clítoris, y su centro

-Edward, oh..-decía mientras arcaba la cabeza para atrás, adoro cuando dice así mi nombre, me volví hacia ella. Sus ojos demostraban pasión y entrega, la bese pero esta vez suavemente, sabia que esta era su primera vez, y quiero que nunca lo olvide, me deshice de mi ultima prenda, bese a Bella de la coronilla, y lentamente fui entrando en ella, Bella ahogo un grito.

-Tranquila Bella, ya pasara, te amo, te amo, te amo.-era la primera vez que le decía alguien te amo, jamás se lo eh dicho a nadie porque jamás es sentido esto por nadie, amaba a Bella Swan la amaba con todo mi ser porque nunca la dejaría ir, jamás.

Cuando vi que el dolor de Bella paso, empecé a moverme lentamente para darle mas placer a ella y a mi, pero Bella empezó a mover las caderas mas rápido, y yo también empecé a penetrarla aun mas. La sensación que sentía era indescriptible, Bella era muy estrecha, sentía su humedad rodear mi miembro, jamás eh sentido tanto placer en mi existencia.

-Edward.-gimió mas alto

-Bella…eres…tan estrecha.-dije

Seguía con mis movimientos rápidos.

-di que eres mía.-le dije necesitaba oírlo de sus labio, necesitaba oír que ella era mía. Bella no respondió, ella solo seguía jadeando.

-di que eres mía.-volví a decir, empezando a ir mas lento, Bella empezó a arañar mi espalda, pero seguía mas lento, lo mas que pudiera…

-soy…tu..tuya.-decía entre jadeos, sonreí, mientras seguía penetrándole, la amaba y era mía, solo mía

-Bella.-gemía

-Edward.-dijo mientras sentía como se corría en mi.

Me acosté a un lado de ella, y puse a Bella en mi pecho, mientras los dos nos encontrábamos sudados y jadeábamos del cansancio, Bella inmediatamente se durmió, y yo también…

**BELLA POV.**

A la mañana siguiente desperté cubierta de unas mantas, estaba desnuda, y sentí unos brazos rodeándome en mi cintura, y mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de Edward, me había entregado a el, había perdido la virginidad por el, y no me arrepentía, por que en esa noche me di cuenta de que lo amaba mucho.

El despertó me beso en la frente y me abrazo con mas fuerza.

Pero hasta que recordé algo, estaba amaneciendo y tenia que volver a mi casa ya, si no mis padres se preocuparían si supieran que no eh aparecido, Reneé me había dicho que me visitaría hoy a primera hora, y al no verme ya me estaría buscando

-Edward.-lo llama, el no me respondió, si no que me acomodo mas en su torso, acurrucándome.-Edward.-lo volví a llamar

-¿que pasa?.-pregunto

-ya debería haber llegado a mi hogar

-¿por que?

-Mi familia, se pondrá muy preocupada por mi, según mi madre me visitaría hoy y si no me ve, enviaría a la policía a buscarme.-lo ultimo lo dije en broma.

Sonreí me vestí y estaba dispuesta a irme pero Edward se paro enfrente de mi-ya con la ropa puesta, impidiéndome el paso.

-Vamos Bella abre los ojos

-¿que habrá los ojos?.-pregunte

-vivir como yo vivo puede ser mucho mejor.

Pero seguía sin entender.

-te lo voy a mostrar mira este prado es hermoso maravilloso, apuesto que nunca habías visto algo como esto, en el mundo de afuera hay mucho mas lugares iguales de hermosos ¡o mas!.-dijo

-seria maravilloso.-dije con la mirada perdida

-pero…-inquirió

-pero mi familia, yo no la quiero dejar

el lo medito un tiempo

-esta bien.-dijo.-vamos

El me agarro de la mano, guiándome hasta la salida del prado, pero nos escondimos porque un carruaje de policía, se acerco el me empujo atrás para que no me vieran.

-escucha los voy a distraer y tu vas a correr

asentí, y rece por que mi torpeza no apareciera

mire como Edward salió de su escondite y salió corriendo llamando la atención de un policía, yo haciéndole caso salí corriendo, y justo cuando casi iba a llegar a mi casa, me agarraron me jalaron y me volvieron a poner esposas…

Al llegar, me di cuenta de que llevaban a la cárcel, pero…se veía muy triste el lugar.

-señorita háganos el favor de darnos su collar, para que la identifiquemos, por mientras…-dijo abriendo la puerta de la celda.-esperaras aquí

me metí ahí y cerraron la puerta.

Ahí encontré a una mujer rubia, muy bonita si no fueran por la ropa que esta usando la confundirían con una princesa o algo así, era mas hermosa que la diosa Afrodita seguramente ella tendría celos por su belleza.

Seguí la mirada y encontré a un hombre muy alto, tan alto, y grande, con cabellos negros rizados, también una joven que parecía duendecillo, con pelos negros como la noche y punteados, también vi a u joven rubio, que estaba sentado con la de cabellos negros.

-hola.-me dijo el de cabellos negros rizados.-soy Emmett, eres toda una dama…por que te mandaron aquí, que…-se empezó a reír.-¿le robaste la corona a la reina de Inglaterra?.-dijo y se empezó a reír a carcajadas

-cierra la boca Emmet.-dijo la de cabellos negros.-no le hagas caso, en realidad son muy simpáticos, me llamo Alice.-dijo

-¿y cual es tu nombre?.-pregunto la de cabellos rubios.

-Isabella Swan

-un gusto.-dijeron todos

-el es Jasper, mi novio, y ella es Rosalie su hermana.-dijo Alice

-¿y que paso?, ¿por qué los metieron aquí?

-la verdad es que en la ciudad todos piensan que los vagabundos son rateros y los encarcelan sin ninguna razón, la verdad es que no hicimos nada, pero vivimos bien, prácticamente nos mantienen aquí.-dijo Alice

-bueno la verdad es que no tenemos tanta suerte como Edward.-dijo Jasper

-¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen?.-pregunte

-si, la pesadilla de todo policía.-dijo Emmett

-siempre consigue como escaparse.-dice Rosalie

-siempre.-dijo Alice

-pero no olviden, que el tiene sus defectos...-dijo Jasper

-¿defectos?.-pregunte

-ahh…si ,si las damas, el es todo un mujeriego, sale con cualquier mujer que se le cruce.-dijo Emmet

-si, vamos a ver primero, fue Jessica, después Lauren, y la de antier Tanya, siempre las lleva a cenar ,este las corteja y ya las tiene besándose con una de ellas…

-si…pero nunca las toma en cuenta, siempre duran máximo 3 días.-dijo Jasper

Deje de escuchar quiere decir que solo fui una mas en su vida, todo se vino abajo, el solo me enamoro, solo me utilizo, me utilizo como un objeto de su pertenencia, le había dicho que era suya, me utilizo nada mas, para después dejarme e irse con otra, me dijo que me amaba para que siguiera con su juego, todo este tiempo fui solo…una mas, solo una mas…

-pero llegara el día en que conozca a alguien diferente, una mujer frágil y delicada, que le haga sentir el deseo de protegerla, ya saben lo que dicen, hasta el mas mujeriego encuentra a la mujer indicada.-dijo Jasper

-¿como esta hermosa dama verdad?.-dijo Emmet

-si, y cuando eso suceda

-lo se lose…bajo el hechizo del verdadero amor, ¿no es así?.-dijo Rosalie

De repente vi que un policía se dirigía a la celda

-vamos, te llevaremos a casa.-dijo el policía quien abrió la celda y me llevo hacia el carro, en donde me llevaría a la casa.

Pero eso no me importaba no me dejaba de repetir en mi mente que yo solo fue un pasajero para Edward una mas en su vida una mas de sus otras mujeres, ¿a cuantas les habrá hecho el amor?, ¿a cuantas les habrá dicho te amo?, ¿a cuantas?, mientras decía eso lagrimas silenciosas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas.

_En la noche_

Me encontraba en la sala de mi casa sentada en el sillón con las piernas arriba con una manta rosa tapándome de las rodillas a los pies, me sentía triste vacía.

Me sentía triste deprimida, usada, engañada, muchas emociones horribles, me sentía mal.

Oí que alguien estaba tocando la puerta…

-Bella ¿puedo pasar?.-dijo Ángela

no le conteste

-¿Bella?.-pregunto Ben

Ellos dos entraron a mi casa, ya que no le había puesto seguro.

-por favor ahora no quiero visitas.-dije sin emoción en mi voz, al contrario era muy fría.

-Bella, sabemos lo que te paso, mira como estas, tranquila todo estará bien, quiero que sepas que cuentas con el apoyo de Ben y de mi.-dijo Ángela

-Gracias, pero no

-Bella, ese hombre siempre me dio mala espina tal vez…

-Por favor Ángela.-la interrumpí.-no quiero hablar de el ni de lo que sucedió ese día, por favor.-la voz casi se me rompía

-si lo siento

-pero enserio Bella cuentas con nuestro apoyo.-dijo Ben

asentí

-¿Bella?.-dijo _él _quien apenas me di cuenta, de que había entrado a mi casa con un ramo lleno de tulipanes rojos.-mira lo que te traje amor

No le conteste _él _era la ultima persona con la que quería hablar.

-creo que usted se debería de ir de aquí ¿no cree?.-dijo Ángela en un tono de enojada.

-Ángela tranquilízate.-le dijo Ben

-por favor harían el favor de retirarse .-les dije a Ben y a Ángela

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

-Bella ¿estas segura?.-pregunto Ángela

asentí

ellos ya se habían ido a la puerta pero Ángela se acerco a Edward.

-desgraciado, eres un sinvergüenza.-dijo antes de salir por la puerta acompañada por Ben

-¿amor que tienes?.-no le conteste, pero creo que fue mi imaginación, por que vi que Edward hacia un mueca de dolor.

-cuando supe que fuiste a ese lugar espantoso, yo…no pare de buscarte y di gracias a dios…

-¡¿de que?!.-casi grite.-¡de que estuviera a salvo pues es no es tu problema!

-amor que pasa..

-no me digas amor!, porque se perfectamente que no lo soy!.-dije levantándome

-pero de que hablas Bella, yo…

-me podrías decir entonces ¡quien es Jessica, Lauren o Tanya!.-dije volteándome a verlo a los ojos

El se quedo sorprendido, lo había descubierto.

-Bella.-dijo suavemente.-tu eres…

-¡¿una mas verdad!?.-grite

-Bella yo…no es cierto, Bella tu no eres un mas.-dijo alzando un poco la voz.

-¿a cuantas mujeres les haz hecho el amor? Dime Edward ¿a cuantas?

-Bella… Yo…tu no eres una mas Bella créeme que te estoy diciendo la verdad, debes creerme, te amo, te amo...-me tomo de las manos, y yo las aleje tan pronto y como sentí su tacto, vi en sus ojos su mirada llena de tortura, pero se que esta fingiendo…

-¡quiero que te largues de mi casa, no te quiero volver a ver nunca entendiste!.-grite

Lo hice salirse de mi casa

-llévate esto.-dije aventando los tulipanes rojos en su cara cerrando la puerta.

Yo ya no pude mas y empecé a llorar, y deje escapar muchos sollozos necesitaba que saliera todo, todo lo que había dentro de mi, todo.

**EDWARD POV.**

La había perdido, la había perdido por esa tonta estupidez, la perdí

No quería dejarla, yo…la amaba, aunque esto nunca lo sentí antes con ninguna, pero con ella, con ella hice el amor, con ella me enamore desde la primera vez que la vi, con ella hice todo, sin ella, no era nada, no era nada, era la razón por la cual vivo.

Me rehusaba a irme, me escondí en los arbustos para ver como seguía pero seguía llorando, se oían sus llantos desde aquí, y no soportaba verla llorar, y mas si era yo las que provocaba esas lagrimas.

Un rato mas vi como un hombre moreno alto de cabellos negros cortos, tocaba la puerta, era el mismo que vi hace meses, y no me gustaba, no quería que se acercara a ella.

-Bella ¿puedo pasar?

-si.-dijo entre sollozos

El llego y se sentó a lado de ella.

-Ben y Ángela, me contaron lo que te ocurrió.-decía mientras ponía un mecho de su cabella detrás de la oreja, la furia en mi crecía y crecía quería golpearlo y decirle que ella era mía y que no tenia ninguna derecho de tocarla.

Bella asintió.

-Me siento…muy mal, me siento tan engañada, tan utilizada, no puedo soportar mas mentiras, ¡Jacob me dijo que me amaba y yo le creí!.-dijo sollozando mas fuerte.-fui tan estúpida, yo le creí, yo le creí.-mientras seguía sollozando, esa escena me rompió el corazón, ella sufría, y lo peor, sufría por mi, pensaba que yo la engañaba, pensaba que solo la utilicé, que solo le dije todo eso para que se acostara conmigo, me sentía un monstruo por hacerle creer eso, me sentía un patán por hacerla llorar de esa forma.

-Oh Bella…-dijo mientras la abrazaba

-se lo que te paso, y lo que te hizo, y yo te prometo, que yo nunca, jamás te hare eso, si me lo permites, te ayudare a olvidarlo.-dijo antes de abrazarla, ella no le respondió, solo lloraba entre sus brazos.

Yo no la merecía era demasiado buena para mi, demasiado hermosa, ella se merecía un tipo como el, que si la mereciera, que nunca la haría llorar, que nunca la hará sufrir, que si la haría feliz.

Salí de los arbustos y me fui de la casa, dejando la mitad de mi con ella.

**_Adelanto del proximo capitulo..._**

_11 meses despues_

Entre por la ventana a la casa, y oí unos gritos

_-AUXILIO,AUXILIO.-gritaba esa voz esa voz que ya tenia tiempo que no escuchaba en 11 meses era la voz de mi ángel._

_._

-¿que te paso?.-pregunte

-no importa, ¡mi bebe Renesmee!.-dijo exalterada

.

.

.

Bella dirigió su mirada a Renesmee lo cual se volvió mas maternal, miraba a la niña, mientras yo prestaba mas atención a sus características, tenia los ojos de Bella, y un que otra facción en la cara se mostraba que era de Bella, pero sus cabellos, eran uno hermosos risos, pero el color eran iguales a los míos, cobrizos…notaba que tenia la mayoría de las facciones de mi rostro, la piel era igual a la mía, se parecía mucho a mi, sin duda, pero…¿cómo?

.

.

.

-Necesito tiempo Edward, todo pasa tan rápido, creo que desde que nos conocimos, todo paso tan rápido, en tan solo un día...

-¿te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

* * *

_**BIEN COMO VERAN! EN EL ADELANTO NO ES EL MISMO COMO EL QUE HICE CASI UN AÑO ATRAS!, DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS PORFA! DEJENLOS PARA QUE SIENTA QUE ESTE FIC VALGA LA PENA**  
_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**ESTHER MENDOZA**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_lose lose me cambie el nombre la__mento esk el nombre de Esther me aburrio ya!, este es mi verdadero nombre JOSS, bueno decoa aqui esta el segundo capitulo me entristecio mucho q no haya recibido ningun review o algo q haya dichoq les gusto :'( EN FIN LO CONTINUARE AQUI ES TA EL SEGUNDO CAP :P enjoy it!_**

**BELLA POV.**

_11 meses después_

Estaba en mi cuarto meciendo a mi bebe, si mi bebe, tuve un bebe, cuyos cabellos eran rizados color cobrizos, piel pálida, cuyos ojos eran iguales a los míos, si era hija mía y de _el. _

Unos dos o tres meses después descubrí que me embaracé de el, al principio me entristeció un poco, pero luego me dije que esta hermosa creatura no tenia la culpa de nada, pasaron los nueve meses, entre esos 9 meses, Jacob ha estado conmigo, pero jamás lo veré como alguien mas, le había dicho de la manera menos fea posible y el lo entendió, cuando estuve 6 meses de embarazo fui a la boda de Ángela y Ben, se veían muy felices el uno al otro, respecto a mis padres, no los volví a ver desde que me entere de mi embarazo, si se los decía porque , lo mas probable es que Charlie vaya a buscarlo, pero yo nunca quise que se enterara, no soportaría el rechazo hacia mi bebé, no le daría la oportunidad, de que lo haga, ahora mi bebé es todo lo que me queda, tuve una niña a la que llame Renesmee, lo se un trabalenguas, como decía Jacob, el la quiso llamar Nessie pero yo no se lo permití de todas formas, no me hizo caso, y la siguió llamando así, era como su tío, así como Ángela y Ben, quienes también venían a visitarnos, ella era igual a su padre, exactamente igual a el, aunque tenia cosas mías, me dolía recordarlo, porque volvía a mi el recuerdo de cuando me entere que solo fui usada por el, pero tenia que ser fuerte por mi bebé.

La fui a acostar a su cuna, ya era muy noche me baje a la sala dispuesta a servirme café cuando de repente una mano me tapo la boca, y después me golpeo, me jalo de los cabellos, llevándome al armario, encerrándome.

-AUXILIO, AUXILIO.-gritaba pero sabia que era inútil, temía por mi bebe si le pasaba algo yo me muero no puedo permitir que le haga daño a mi bebe no puedo, ella era lo único que me quedaba lo único que tenia, no soportaría perderla.

**EDWARD POV.**

Once meses había pasado desde que deje a Bella ir, y eh de decir si ha sido muy horrible, en los meses que fueron pasando, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, consiguieron libertad, y cuando me visitaron, me dijeron que no era el mismo de antes, pero no me importaba, no importaba nada sin mi ángel, se que ella me odia, y no puedo soportar que ella sienta eso por mi, cada noche recuerdo, cuando la hice mía, recuerdo cuando la acariciaba su piel, cuando gemía y jadeaba mi nombre, cuando besaba sus suaves labios, había decidido a echar un vistazo a su casa, solo para saber como le ha ido si era feliz, si se había casado, si tenia hijos, solo así podía irme en paz.

Pero en cuanto llegue a la casa vi a un ladrón dentro de ella, sabia que era un ladrón, porque ya lo había visto antes vi que iba subiendo a las escaleras.

Entre por la ventana a la casa, y oí unos gritos

-AUXILIO,AUXILIO.-gritaba esa voz esa voz que ya tenia tiempo que no escuchaba en 11 meses era la voz de mi ángel.

-¿Bella?

-¡¿Edward?!.-dijo sorprendida detrás del armario pero no podía abrirla, la habían encerrado

-¿que te paso?.-pregunte

-no importa, ¡mi bebe Renesmee!.-dijo exalterada

-¿Renesmee?.-pregunte, acaso tubo hijos con ese hombre, por un momento una furia entro en mi, si era hija suya, no podía imaginarme como ese hombre la tocaría, que besara sus labios, que acariciara su suave piel, que la hiciera suya, una voz me quito de esa horrible fantasía.

-el ladrón se fue al cuarto del bebe.-dijo

-¿donde?

-arriba a la izquierda

Fui corriendo y subiendo rápidamente a las escaleras

Al abrir delicadamente, el cuarto del bebe, vi al ladrón en cuando lo mire bien en la mitad de la cara tenia una gran cicatriz, y en la otra parecía como que se hubiera quemado, vi que tenia un cuchillo en la mano dirigiéndose a la cuna, ¡estaba demente o que, era un bebé!

Me abalance sobre el, lo golpe, no quería que le hiciera daño a ese bebé después de todo es de Bella, y cualquier cosa que venga de ella es bueno, el me golpeo, y después lo empuje haciendo que se golpeara con la pared, el se abalanzo sobre mi haciendo que el cuchillo se acercara a mi cara, estaba tan cerca, pero luego lo empuje haciendo que la cuna se caiga y empecé a oír llantos de bebe.

El ladrón me volvió a ponerme el cuchillo cerca de mi pero esta vez gire el cuchillo y se lo atravesé.

Aun oía los llantos del bebe, me acerque a la cuna y cargue al bebe tratando de calmarla, era una niña, y al darme cuenta de que tenia unos rizos cobrizos, casi iguales como los míos, su piel era pálida, y al abrir los ojos ella los tenia achocolatados iguales a los de Bella, era una niña hermosa.

-Renesmee.-susurre sonriendo

Renesmee se calmo, sonrio, me sonrio tenia la misma sonrisa de su madre…

y hablando de su madre, esta atrapada en el armario

fui corriendo por las escaleras con Renesmee, no se porque pero sentía una enorme calidez y amor extraño al estar junto a esa niña.

la deje en el sofá

-quédate aquí.-le dije

Busque la llave por todas partes, hasta que la encontré y la abrí

al mirarme Bella me abrazo

-tenia tanto miedo.-dijo y yo la seguí abrazando, hace mucho que no la sentía cerca mío, hace mucho que no sentía su calor.

-¡Renesmee!.-se exalto.-¿donde esta Renesmee?

-cálmate Bella, Renesmee esta bien

Fui por ella y se la entregue , ella la abrazo con fuerza.

-que bueno que estas bien.-le dijo al bebe, y le dedico una mirada que solo una madre se la dedicaría a su hijo, una mirada tan maternal.

-Bella, yo…

-te lo agradezco mucho, no se que hubiera sido de mi si a Renesmee le hubiera pasado algo deberás te lo agradezco.-decía mientras se iba subiendo a las escaleras, entro al cuarto que se suponía que era el de Bella, mientras yo la seguía, ahí tenia otra cuna blanca, y las paredes estaban pintadas de azul claro, y la cama de Bella en donde lo mas seguro es donde ese hombre y Bella duermen juntos…pero ay algo que no entiendo, ¿dónde esta el?, ¿dónde esta ese hombre que según estaría con Bella?, Bella puso a Renesmee en su cuna mientras se sentaba en la cama observándola, mientras yo me acercaba también a la cuna, me senté a lado de Bella, Bella no se molesto ni nada, solo me volteo a ver, ya no veía esa cara de odio que me había dedicado hace casi un año, solo era Bella la dulce que conocí, se notaba que ya lo había superado, después dirigió su mirada a Renesmee lo cual se volvió mas maternal, miraba a la niña, mientras yo prestaba mas atención a sus características, tenia los ojos de Bella, y un que otra facción en la cara se mostraba que era de Bella, pero sus cabellos, eran uno hermosos risos, pero el color eran iguales a los míos, cobrizos…notaba que tenia la mayoría de las facciones de mi rostro, la piel era igual a la mía, se parecía mucho a mi, sin duda, pero…¿cómo?, tenia que acabar mis dudas de una vez por todas.

-Bella, ¿quien es su padre?, ¿acaso fue ese hombre con el que estabas hace meses?.-pregunte

Al parecer mi pregunta la sorprendió demasiado, su cara maternal, paso a una tristeza profunda, me volteo a ver y a bajo la mirada negando con la cabeza.

-no, no es de Jacob.-dijo

-entonces, ¿quiere decir que es mía?... ¿es mi hija?.-dije

asintió

Era mi hija, yo había tenido una hija, una hija de Bella y de mi, un pedazo de los dos, un muestra del amor que nos tuvimos alguna vez.

-¿por que no me lo dijiste?.-pregunte, no estaba enojado, al contrario estaba feliz, y a la vez triste.

La cara que puso Bella, me partió el alma, mostraba profunda tristeza en su rostro, miro a _nuestra_ hija y le sonrió, con mucha tristeza en sus ojos, mientras sus manos, pasaban por la mejilla de nuestra bebé, mientras ella cerraba lentamente los ojos, Bella dejo escapar una lagrimas.

-no llores, no llores y menos por mi, que no lo merezco.-dije mirando a la bebé que es mi hija, sonreí, jamás pensé en tener una hija, nunca me lo imagine, siempre cuando veía a los hombres, cargando a sus niños, me preguntaba ¿qué tenia de especial?, ¿por qué ese hombre le dedica esa cara que no puedo comprender?, y ahora lo comprendía, lo comprendía perfectamente, sin duda un sentimiento hermoso crece dentro de ti al tener un hijo, acerque mi mano a la mejilla de Renesmee e hice la misma acción que hizo Bella.

Mi mirada volvió a Bella quien seguía derramando lagrimas.

-respóndeme por favor, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?.-le suplique, creo que hasta yo iba a llorar.

Guardo un poco de silencio, pero después hablo.

-no tenia caso, solo fui una novia mas para ti, una mas en tu lista, y no creo que una hija te hubiera importado, temía que si te decía, la rechazarías, y no podía vivir con ese dolor, ¿con que cara le diría a Renesmee si me pregunta quien es su padre?, no podría decirle fue rechazada, a aparte no pensé que te importara, la verdad es que no esperaba tu ayuda, y te lo agradezco mucho, enserio no sabes cuanto, pero… solo fui una mas en tu vida.

Todo lo que me dijo me partió el corazón, escucharla hablando así, dolía, dolía, porque ella vivió con el temor de que yo rechazara a nuestra hija, ¡como podría hacerlo!, ahora Renesmee y Bella eran mi vida.

- Bella escúchame.-le dije agarrándola de los hombros.-te juro por mi vida que desde que te vi en aquel parque me enamore de ti, yo te amo, a lo mejor si eh llevado a cenar a muchas mujeres, pero Bella a ninguna de ellas le eh hecho el amor, a ninguna, solo a ti, porque yo te amo, te amo mucho Isabella Swan, te amo como no tienes idea.-no la deje decir nada, la bese inmediatamente, el beso era apasionado, extrañaba demasiado sentir sus labios, sus suaves labios, mis manos fueron directamente hacia su cintura acercándola mas a mi, quería sentirla cerca otra vez, Bella no hacia nada solo se quedaba estática, como pensando, pero no medí mis acciones, no podía, estaba cegado por el deseo, quería sentirla mía otra vez, quería escucharla jadear y gemir mi nombre, quería volver a penetrarla, de sentir su cuerpo desnudo debajo del mío, rápidamente subí la falda de Bella, y empecé a acariciar su pierna.

-Bella.-susurre su nombre, cuanto había extrañado, cuanto extrañaba sentirla otra vez, cuanto extrañaba su hermosa cara, cuanto extrañaba sus hermosos ojos chocolates, de los cuales me pierdo tanto.

Mis labios se dirigieron inmediatamente hasta su cuello, y con mi lengua iba recorriendo su garganta, la levante un poco para acostarla en la cama, seguía besándola en el cuello, mientras con mis manos iba bajando el vestido hasta los hombros, la bese en los hombros, iba a desabrochar los botones del vestido cuando sentí unas frágiles manos, tratando de apartarme, mira a Bella a los ojos y estos estaban totalmente húmedos, estaba llorando.

-por favor…no lo hagas…-dijo ente sollozos.

Inmediatamente obedecí a lo que me dijo, y me maldije a mi mismo, le había echo daño otra vez, me sentía un imbécil, por haberle echo daño, Bella se arreglo el vestido que tenia, y se acomodo el cabello, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-por favor, ¿no ves que me lastimas?, ya no quiero que me uses por favor, ya no.-dijo

-Bella, te juro que nunca te eh usado jamás, te amo Bella, nunca que utilizaría, me enamore de ti, y nada de esto fue un juego, estoy dispuesto a estar con mi hija, con nuestra hija Bella, déjame acercarme a ella, a ser un padre, para ella…-dije

Bella lo pensó un momento, dirigió una mirada a nuestra hija, que se encontraba profundamente dormida, de repente Renesmee empezó a llorar, Bella iba a acercarse a ella, pero yo la detuve.

-déjame hacerlo yo.-dije, Bella me miro y luego mira a la bebé, suspiro y asintió.

Me dirigí hacia Renesmee que seguía llorando, la alce para cargarla y mecerla tratando de no hacer un movimiento en fácil que haga que Renesmee llorara, estaba totalmente asustado, esta experiencia era algo nuevo para mi, la mecí entre mis brazos hasta que se tranquilizo, me tome tiempo de mirarla, parecía un pequeño ángel, tan parecida a Bella, era hermosa, deje escapar una sonrisa hacia esa pequeña.

-no voy a negar que quieres a Renesmee, lo eh notado mucho, desde el momento en que la fuiste a salvar antes de que supieras que era tu hija.-dijo Bella

-no solo por lo que siento por Renesmee es real, lo que siento por ti también lo.-dije alzando su meton, obligándola a mirarme.-perdón por sobrellevar las cosas

Bella asintió.

-Necesito tiempo Edward, todo pasa tan rápido, creo que desde que nos conocimos, todo paso tan rápido.-echo un vistazo a Renesmee.-en tan solo un día

-¿te arrepientes de haberme conocido?.-pregunte, esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa, ¿se arrepentiría?, porque yo no.

-no, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, porque gracias a ti, me diste uno de los mejores regalos.-dijo pasando un mechón del cabello de Renesmee detrás de su oreja, ella aun dormida se movió entre mis brazos.

-las quiero a las dos a Renesmee y a ti, Bella.-dije

-no lo se.-dijo pensativa.-no sabes lo que sentí en cuanto lo supe, pudo no haberme dolido tanto si fue de hace meses todas tus citas, pero cuando supe lo de Tanya, Edward saliste con ella un día antes de conocerme, repitiendo cada día tu rutina, que crees que iba a pensar.

No respondí, tenia razón..

-Edward necesito tiempo para esto, y al darme cuenta, te dejare ver a Renesmee las veces que tu quieras, pero quisiera empezar como amigos…

_Amigos…_tan solo esa palaba me entristeció, tenia razón, aun mas de que esa palabra no me agrade, por lo menos debería intentar ser _amigos, _por mas que no me guste la idea, lo hare si para Bella es lo mejor, y también por Renesmee, hare todo por ellas, cambiare por ellas, estoy dispuesto a cambiar todo lo malo de mi, para que Bella y mi hija este bien.

Bella se levanto de la cama, y agarro algo que apenas distingue como un teléfono, estaba marcando pero no lograba ver los números, después Bella se quedo esperando.

-se me había olvidado…llamare a la policía para que se lleven a ese hombre que trato de matar a mi bebé.

Bella empezaba a hablar por teléfono a la policía, le empezaba a contar los acontecimientos ocurridos de hace media hora, mientras la veía hablar con la policía, mi mente indagaba los momentos tristes de mi vida, desde que la perdí, desde que me quede totalmente sin nada, sin sentir sus cálidos y perfectos labios junto a los míos, me sentía deprimido totalmente, me sentía impotente al saber que ya no la tendría junto a mi. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett han tratado de saber realmente lo que me pasaba, la razón por el cual me encontraban en ese estado, pero simplemente les decía que quería estar solo, fueron horribles esos meses de depresión, me quedaba pensando en una sola cosa…en ella…pero también trataba de ponerme en su lugar, llevando ella sola su embarazo, tratando de criar a nuestra hija sin que yo hubiera estado a lado suyo en todos los momentos en los que ella hubiera necesitado de mi, me sentía enojado y furioso conmigo mismo. Vi como Bella colgaba el teléfono sacándome de mis pensamientos, echo un breve y pequeño suspiro mientras se volvía a la cama y se sentaba.

-Al parecer la policía vendrá mañana.-dijo con decepción en su voz

Hubo un silencio incomodo en entre los dos, Renesmee dormía como si nada hubiera pasado, seria genial visitarla todos los días que pudiera o incluso me quedaría dormir afuera de su casa con volver a ver la sonrisa de aquella niña, pero había un imprevisto… de repente Bella rompió aquel incomodo silencio captando mi atención.

-Bueno…y…¿en que días vendrás a ver a Renesmee?.-pregunto con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-No estoy seguro en que días vendré a visitarla, desde hace unos cuantos meses han aumentado mucho la seguridad y tu casa queda muy lejos en donde…prácticamente paso la noche y pueden arrestarme por…ya sabes… por lo que soy.-dije con un poco de tristeza en mi voz sabría que seria algo difícil llegar a la casa de Bella.- pero no importa.-dije tratando de arreglar lo que había dicho.-si ese es el riesgo que tendré que tomar lo hare.

Bella abrió los ojos, su mirada mostraba preocupación, lo cual me sorprendió mucho ¿esta preocupada por mi?, una enorme emoción empecé a sentir por dentro.

-No, no puedo arriesgarte a que te lleven a la cárcel por algo que no hiciste, y mas si fue por mi causa.-dijo con un tono desesperada.

-¿Entonces que hago?, no encuentro otra manera de hacerlo.-dije mirándola con atención, Bella tenia la mirada perdida moviendo sus ojos de lado en lado, estaba pensando ¿en que? Bella echo un suspiro apenas audible y me miro con ojos decididos.

-entonces…no se…tal vez puedas quedarte en mi morada por un tiempo.-dijo sonrojándose un poco y algo apenada.

¿Enserio me estaba ofreciendo su hogar?, ella no tendría que pedírmelo no lo merezco después de lo que le hice, me sentiría muy mal, no podría aceptar esta maravillosa oferta.

-No puedo…solo seria una carga para ti, además tienes a Renesmee, tienes que pagar su comida, su ropa…Bella ¡no pienso dejar que tu me mantengas!.-exclame

-pero yo no quiero que te tomes todos estos riesgos, solo para ver a Renesmee.-exclamo Bella

-voy a ver a mi hija, ¡valdrá la pena todo esto!.-exclame alzando un poco la voz

-si quieres…no se… iría por ti.-dijo Bella

-¡no!, ¡no permitiré que te acerques a esos riesgos y que te vuelvan a atrapar!.-exclame algo desesperado, no permitiría que la policía se la vuelva a llevar a ese horrible lugar, a ese lugar que simplemente arruino todo…

-¿entonces que pretendes hacer?, insisto hay un cuarto de huéspedes en donde te podrías quedar tan solo unos meses hasta que la seguridad en donde vives baje.-dijo convencida y totalmente decidida.

Suspire mientras con mi mano traspasaba la punta de mi nariz mostrando desesperación, me rindo, esta conversación jamás acabaría, Bella era demasiado terca.

-Me quedare, pero con una condición.-dije captando toda la atención de Bella mirándome a los ojos.-no voy a permitir que tu trabajes para mantenernos a los dos, tu te quedaras aquí a cuidar de _nuestra _hija mientras yo tratare de conseguir trabajo y uno decente te lo prometo.-dije totalmente convencido.

A Bella le pareció sorprenderse ante mis palabras, mientras me miraba a los ojos perdidamente en los que me volví a perder, esos hermosos ojos chocolate, jamás me cansaría de ellos.

-¿enserio dejarías toda tu vida sin preocupaciones solo por ver a Renesmee?.-dijo ella sorprendida.

-vida sin preocupaciones.-dije riendo un poco ¡que ironía!.-desde que te fuiste de mi vida, mi vida ha estallado de muchas preocupaciones, el volver o no, el saber como te encontrabas, el saber si te encontrabas bien o si algo te faltaba ¡cualquier cosa!

Bella solo hecho un suspiro evitando mi mirada, con mi brazo alce su blanco mentón obligándola a verme a los ojos.

-Y no solo para ver a Renesmee si no también para verte a ti _hermosa.-_ dije usando las mismas palabras con las que me dirigía a ella antes de saber su nombre.

La tenia tan cerca, demasiado para mi control, mientras Bella se sonrojaba tiernamente, me acerque un poco a ella hasta que nuestros alientos empezaron a chocar, solo un pequeño movimiento mas…pero luego recordé que aun no era el momento e instantáneamente me separe de ella.

-perdón.- fue lo único que me salía en estos momentos.

Bella lo único que hizo mirarme fijamente y agachar la mirada.

Ella se puso algo nerviosa en ese momento estábamos muy cerca, yo diría demasiado así que me saco del tema.

-Ammm…veré a Renesmee tal vez ya se halla despertado.

-No, espera, iré yo… si es que no te molesta claro.

Bella se sonrojo un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

Acerque la mirada hacia lo que era la pequeña cuna de Renesmee y la observe por varios segundos, estaba completamente dormida, varios de sus mechones cobrizos se encontraban desordenados mientras en su tierno rostro se le notaban sus mejillas rosadas, sin duda era un pequeño ángel caído del cielo, instantáneamente con mi voz empecé a tararear algo, algo que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una melodía.

**BELLA POV.**

Cuando vi a Edward tararearle esa pequeña pero hermosa melodía mi mirada se lleno de cariño y devoción.

Me pareció tan tierno verlos juntos como padre e hija, fue tan hermoso ese único momento, Edward le dedicaba una hermosa mirada a Renesmee que solo un padre le dedicaría a su hija, a m simplemente no me salían las palabras, esa escena que veían mis ojos me dejaba totalmente sin palabras.

**EDWARD POV.**

Regrese a sentarme alado de Bella y la veía pensativa… ¿en qué pensara?, simplemente tenia la mirada perdida, mientras arrugaba con sus puños su vestido blanco, que le quedaba con su pálida pero hermosa piel.

Todo estaba en silencio solo se oía los rechinidos de la cuna de Renesmee, mientras que ella dormía tranquilamente hasta que Bella rompió el silencio.

-Edward… lo siento…-dijo ella con tristeza y algo de pena reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿pero porque hermosa?.-Pregunte mirándola totalmente confundido ¿disculpándose de que?, yo soy el que debería disculparse por todo lo que le hice pasar ¿por qué ella se disculpa conmigo?

-Te he quitado algo que probablemente se ha vuelto muy importante para ti… a Renesmee.-Dijo con líquidos en los ojos que amenazaban por salir.

-No tienes por que pedirme perdón, no fue tu culpa, pensaste que rechazaría a la bebe, no sabias como reaccionaria y lo único que hiciste fue lo que pensaste mejor para ustedes.-Exclame tomándola de las manos suavemente.

Bella suspiro cerrando los ojos, yo hice lo mismo disfrutando de su tacto, estuvimos así por varios minutos hasta que Bella delicadamente fue alejando sus manos de las mías.

-ya me es muy tarde…creo que voy a descansar, ehmm…el cuarto de huéspedes esta del lado derecho del cuarto de Renesmee, hay una cama individual ¿estarás cómodo?.-me sorprendí a su pregunta, ¿qué si me sentiré cómodo?, me reí ante su pregunta.

-¿qué pasa?.-dijo frunciendo el seño

-Bella.-dije tratando de ya no reírme.-¡mírame!, soy un vagabundo ¿cuándo crees que fue la ultima vez que no dormí en una cama, cómoda y suave?.-dije volviendo a reírme.

-creo que eso no fue necesario.-dijo suspirando.-bueno entonces ahí esta el cuarto, ponte cómodo si llegas a necesitar algo mas me dices, no habrá problema.-dijo dedicándome solo una simple sonrisa, una simple sonrisa que me volvió a traer un pequeño rayo de luz.

Me di la media vuelta no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la coronilla de Renesmee y me dirigí a la puerta, me limite solo a voltearme antes de salir por la puerta, pero me di cuenta de que de pronto Bella estaba cerca mío, no me había dado cuenta de que me había acompañado hacia la puerta.

-Bella.-deje escapar su nombre, otra vez volvíamos estar muy cerca, Bella simplemente no respondía solo me miraba a los ojos no sabiendo que decir.-que duermas bien.-me limite a decir eso mientras me dirigía a lo que debía ser el cuarto de huéspedes.

Y ahí estaba un pequeño cuarto tapizado con color beige, con un pequeño escritorio con una silla acompañándolo, a lado de ese escritorio hecho de madera se encontraba la cama individual tendida simplemente con una sabana y una colcha beige y almohada blanca en la cual en los dos lados se encontraba mesitas de noche que en una de ella tenia una vela prendida.

Jamás eh dormido en un cuarto así, normalmente me pasaba la noche en el prado o en las afueras de las casas cercas de unas viejas colonias, esto era totalmente diferente para mi, nuevo quizás, me sentía cansado, tantas cosas en mi vida han pasado solo en una noche, tenia una hija y la idea simplemente me encantaba, un pequeño pedazo de Bella y mío, una niña totalmente hermosa con muchas características de los dos. Y Bella estoy dispuesto a volver a tener su confianza, trabajare duro para darle a Bella y a Renesmee lo mejor, no las dejare solas otra vez no de nuevo, no me quedare ahí parado viendo si otro hombre llega y me las quita, ellas eran mías, y no permitiré que nadie se acerque a ellas, estoy dispuesto a pelear por ellas a brindarles un hogar a brindarles todo.

Sonrió ante mi nuevo propósito mientras me acuesto en la cómodo cama y estoy seguro que por primera vez en meses dormiría bien y tranquilo. Lentamente fue agarrando la vela y la acerque a mi soplándola con mi labios mientras veía como su luz se apagaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AQUI LES__ TRA_****_IGO EL SIGUIENTE CAP. AUNK NO HAYAN TENIDO MUCHOS REVIEWS ESPERO QUE POR LO MENOS LO LEAN Y LES GUSTE O SIMPLEMENTE ME DIGAN Q ESTUBO MAL O ASKEROSO ETC._**

**_LE AGRADEZCO A MI PRIMA ANDREA MATA POR AYUDARME A CONTINUAR EL FIC. LA INSPIRACION SE ME IBA Y ELLA ME LO REGRESO TE AMO ! _**

**_LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER. LA TRAMA ES MIA, Y EL DESARROLLO DEL FIC ES MIO Y DE MI PRIMA ANDREA_**

**EDWARD POV.**

A la mañana siguiente

La cortina estaba abierta y el sol daba en mi rostro lo que me obligo a abrir los ojos y ver poco a poco como la tenue de la luz se iba haciendo mas fuerte, me sentía tan cómodo pero sabia que tenia que levantarme, mire el reloj y eran apenas las 8:30am, eche un gran bostezo mientras me estiraba hasta sentirme mas despierto, me levante y me estire, me sentía tan bien pero una pregunta se me vino a la cabeza ¿Bella ya habrá despertado? Se me ocurrió ir a revisar.

Abrí la puerta lo mas despacio que pude para no despertarla, tan solo se oían débiles sonidos de chirridos de la puerta, ella seguía dormida, se veía tan hermosa durmiendo, era como una princesa, su cabello estaba revuelto alguno de sus mechones estaban en su cara, mientras tenia los labios cerrados y las mejillas rojas, ella es hermosa, no pude evitar las ganas de darle un beso en sus hermosos labios pero sabia que no era el momento, aun no, por mas que lo deseara tenia que pensar en lo mejor para ella, me dirigí a su cama y le di un pequeño beso en la coronilla y salí de su habitación.

Se me ocurrió hacerle el desayuno pero ¿cómo diablos se cocina? Jamás eh cocinado en mi vida, normalmente no desayuno muy a menudo, simplemente a la hora en donde se supone que es la hora de la comida de media tarde, me dirigí a restaurantes en donde un buen amigo-Chef-me sirve algo de las sobras que se sirvieron el día anterior.

Baje a la cocina y trate de pensar que cocinar.

Me dirigí al refrigerador y lo abrí lentamente, lo único que encontré fueron una caja de huevos de al menos unos 12 y una caja de jugo de naranja.

Creo que lo mejor seria cocinar un huevos.

¿Pero como diablos se hará esa cosa?

Eso no importaba ya hallaría la forma de cocinarlos, agarre la tapa de huevos y saque dos.

Se me ocurrió sacar un sartén y aceite, trate de averiguar como se podía encender esta estufa-que era gris y estaba ya muy oxidada debido al tiempo-sin causar algún incendio moví el pequeño circulo de la derecha y logre encenderla.-La verdad no se ni como lo hice jamás había manejado una estufa-Puse el aceite en el sartén y espere a que se calentara, después rompí los 2 huevos y los eche en el sartén con todo y cascara-aunque no recuerdo muy bien si se freía con cascara o no- y espere a que se cosieran bien y los serví en 2 platos muy elegantes que encontré en la gran alacena de madera, puse los cubiertos, puse los vasos con el jugo de naranja y un hielo en cada vaso, coloque servilletas y solo faltaba esperar a que Bella despertara.

Ya eran las 9:00am paso media hora en lo que trate de hacer un buen desayuno, me fije en como me había salido mi desayuno y me di cuenta de que estaban algo quemados y se le veía la cascara, iba a tirarlos pero no pude porque Bella ya se había despertado y venia bajando las escaleras con Renesmee en brazos, me empecé a sentir nervioso que diría Bella sobre lo que hice.

Bella seguía bajando las escaleras hasta que se topo con mi mirada.

-Buenos días Edward.-dijo ella un poco adormilada con una Renesmee alborotada que se movía entre sus brazos.

-Buenos días _hermosa_.- dije muy atento.

-¿Qué es todo esto?.- dijo ella un poco sorprendida con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Amm… se me ocurrió tratar de hacerte el desayuno.-dije algo apenado.

**BELLA POV.**

¿Qué? ¿había escuchado bien? ¿El me había hecho el desayuno? Una sonrisa se me escapo de los labios, simplemente fue involuntario.

-¿Enserio me hiciste el desayuno Edward? Edward no puedo aceptar eso, se supone que tu eres mi invitado y yo debería haberte hecho el desayuno, no te hubieras molestado.-dijo mostrando un hermosa sonrisa mientras besaba a Renesmee en la coronilla y esta se reía.

-Solo quería darte una muestra de agradecimiento por haberme ofrecido tu casa y poderme quedar unos cuantos meses.

Me acerque a Edward tratando de ver lo que había preparado, el nerviosismo se notaba en sus ojos mientras trataba de ver lo que había hecho, pero Edward no me lo permitía cuando quería mover la mirada simplemente no me dejaba ver.

-¿qué pasa?.-pregunte confundida ¿por qué no me dejaba ver?

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Edward parecía algo ¿tierno?, ¿qué me pasa?, simplemente el limito a no contestar y evadir mi pregunta.

-¿no me vas a contestar?.-pregunte mostrando media sonrisa.

El simplemente se encontraba totalmente callado sin decir absolutamente nada, se notaba que unas gotas de sudor traspasaban su pálida piel siguiendo con su nerviosismo.

-es que…veras…yo…-no le salían las palabras estaba muy nervioso. Me dirigí a la periquera en donde delicadamente senté a una Renesmee muy inquieta, y de nuevo me dirigí a Edward, ya con los brazos libres trate de hacerlo de lado para que me dejara ver, cuando por fin logre quitarlo de en medio.

Huevos revueltos totalmente negros y con pedazos de cascaras alrededor.

No pude evitar que me saliera una pequeña carcajada, se notaba que no sabe cocinar, mire a Edward y este se encontraba totalmente con las mejillas rojas.

-Edward, ¿qué es esto?.- dije riéndome un poco

-Ammm… son… huevos revueltos.- dijo apenado aun con la cara roja, era un bonito gesto que ha hecho de su parte, aunque yo jamás eh aceptado nada de nadie, aquello me pareció algo tierno.

-Muy bien, probare tu obra de arte.- dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba en la mesa y empezaba a agarrar un tenedor tomando el pedazo negro quitándole unas cuantas cascaras llevándolas a mi boca.

-Amm… no creo que sea buena idea Bella.-dijo muy nervioso.

**EDWARD POV.**

¿Qué? ¿Esta loca? ¿Acaso quiere probar eso?

Bella se sentó y yo hice lo mismo, agarro el tenedor con huevo en el y se lo metió a la boca, ella estaba empezando a masticar y lo trago. No había ningún gesto que reflejaba si estaba rico o no.

-¿Y bien?.- dije algo nervioso.

-Pues… están crujientes y saben a quemado.-dijo ella riendo- para ser tu primera ves… no esta nada mal Edward.- dijo ella sonriendo- Pero, ¿que tal si yo soy la que cocino y tu me ayudas a preparar la leche de Renesmee? La leche en polvo esta encima del refrigerador-dijo riendo un poco

-Me parece bien

Mientras Bella se paraba y empezaba a limpiar el sartén-lleno de cenizas-yo me dirigí al refrigerador y efectivamente la leche en polvo se encontraba encima de este. Lo saque y en la alacena empecé a buscar un biberón y encontré uno muy pequeño, puse todo eso en la mesa enfrente de Renesmee y me pare para buscar la cuchara y llenar el biberón de agua…aunque faltaba un pequeño detalle ¿cómo se prepara la leche? Me sentía un mal padre el no saber como se podía preparar algo tan simple como la leche, al parecer Bella se dio cuenta de mi confusión y se rio un poquito, sabia que lo tenia merecido soy completamente un inútil.

-tienes que poner 3 cucharadas de leche en polvo en el biberón con agua, cerrarlo y simplemente agitarlo hasta que veas que se mezclo completamente.-dijo riendo un poco.

Asentí totalmente agradecido, hice lo que me dijo Bella, tratando de no tirar la lecha en polvo le puse 3 cucharadas, cerré el biberón y la agite muy bien.

-ves, no están difícil.-dijo mientras empezaba a servir los huevos.-ahora solo mantén el biberón en la boca de Renesmee

Hice lo que me pidió y le fui acercando el biberón a Renesmee, y ella empezó a beber del biberón.

Bella se acerco a la mesa con los dos platos llenos de huevos revueltos bien hechos, y puso uno enfrente de mi, lo olí, olía delicioso comparado con los míos que solo tenían cenizas y pedazos de cascaron, al contrario de los de ella que eran totalmente amarillos y bien hechos. Bella se sentó enfrente de mi y empezamos a disfrutar del desayuno.

Paso media hora en lo que comíamos y platicábamos de cualquier cosa.

-Gracias por hacer el desayuno ya que el mío fue todo un desastre.- dije riendo un poco, ella se me unió a la risa.

-No hay de que.- dijo Bella riéndose de lo que dije

-Bueno, vengo en un par de horas.- dije caminando hacia la puerta. Bella inmediatamente me acompaño hasta donde iba por el espejo que se encontraba a lado de la puerta podía distinguir su mirada llena de curiosidad y preocupación.

-Pero ¿a dónde vas?.- dijo ella muy curiosa

Voltee a verla.

-Pues a buscar trabajo, no pienso perder mas el tiempo.- dije seguro

-Pero es muy pronto ¿no crees?.- dijo algo preocupada

-Para algo que los beneficiara a ustedes jamás es muy pronto _hermosa_.- dije sonriendo.

Ella se sonrojo un poco ante mi comentario

-Bueno pero no te tardes ¿si? Llega temprano para que llegues a la comida.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Bella se levanto de su asiento y me empezaba acompañar hacia la puerta, me di la media vuelta para mirarla a los ojos ¡que ironía! Hace como 11 meses cuando conocí a Bella recuerdo que veía como un hombre se despedía de su esposa plantándole un beso en sus labios, en esos tiempos jamás logre entender esta rutina tan rara para mi, pero ahora estábamos aquí, aunque desgraciadamente ella no era mi esposa, tire todos mis deseos de plantarle un beso en sus labios y me limite dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-que te vaya bien.-dijo Bella dulcemente

Pasaron varios minutos en lo que buscaba un trabajo hasta que encontré uno en un pequeño supermercado de cajero, se me hiso un buen trabajo, mas o menos eso era lo que tenia en mente para poder trabajar.

Me dirigí hacia el pequeño y un poco descuidado que le faltaba pintura supermercado, cuando llegué me dirigí a preguntar sobre el puesto de cajero, me dieron las indicaciones para llegar con el jefe de ese pequeño supermercado.

Llegue a la puerta de su oficina y toque a puerta y se oyó una voz muy dura y fría que me indico que pasara.

Abrí la puerta, se encontraba una oficina que estaba muy bien ordenada mientras había unos cuantos cuadros de una mujer de lo que supongo es su esposa todo lo contrario a el era muy flaca mas bien muy flacucha y un niño que supongo también es su hijo una replica de el que parecía un cerdo lo único que le hacia falta era unas pares de orejas y una cola, el señor era un poco regordete y alto, tenia cabello bien peinado de tono café, llevaba lentes redondos y enormes que casi ocupaban casi todo el contorno de los ojos, tenia puesto un traje gris con una corbata roja, para mi opinión le quedaba un poco apretado.

En cuanto el señor me vio lo primero que hizo es mirarme de abajo para arriba con cara de desagrado, se dirigió a mi muy frio y serio.

-Buenos días señor… .-me fije en su descuidado gafete y su nombre era Gordon Dursley- señor Dursley mi nombre es Edward Cullen, un gusto.-dije sacando mi lado educado cuando cortejaba a muchas mujeres de familias ricas

-¿Qué quiere?.- me pregunto frio a mi opinión no le agradaba.

-Vengo por el puesto de cajero.-dije muy seguro

El señor Dursley me volvió a mirar de abajo para arriba y se quedo callado por unos cuantos segundos.

-Señor Cullen… el caso es que no aceptamos gente…-me volvió a mirar con rostro de desagrado como si fuera una cosa rara u diferente.-… como usted en ese supermercado.- dijo fríamente.

-¿Cómo gente como yo?.- dije alzando un poco la voz

-Si, a juzgar por su apariencia usted es un vago, mejor valla a conseguir un trabajo que sea digno de usted, tal vez si va a vender chicles a una esquina te compren por lastima, ¿no has tomado en cuenta eso?.- dijo en tono burlón, este hombre ya me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Mire, usted no tiene derecho a hablarme así ¡soy una persona común y corriente como usted y no tiene derecho a discriminarme por como soy!.- dije casi gritando creo que hasta tenia la cara roja por el gran enojo que me empezaba a recorrer por todo el cuerpo.

El señor Dursley lo único que hizo fue pararse agarrándome fuertemente de mi brazo derecho mientras me llevaba a la fuerza lejos de su oficina, abriendo la puerta con mucho enojo, echándome completamente a la calle.

-será mejor que busques otro "trabajo" vagabundo, mejor vete a la basurero en donde perteneces.-dijo en tono duro y con cara roja como tomate cerrando la puerta de la oficina en un portazo.

No lo podía creer, me echaron por el simple hecho de ser un VAGABUNDO ni siquiera me hicieron preguntas que comprobarían que haría bien las cosas, trate de respirar a fondo tratando de quitarme todo el enojo que sentía dentro de mi cuerpo.

Simplemente eche un fuerte suspiro y me aleje del ese horrible y descuidado supermercado. Había perdido una oportunidad de trabajo. Me dirigí a encontré otros puestos diferentes en so que podría trabajar.

Las siguientes peticiones de trabajo fueron mas horribles que la anterior, ya había visitado como 4 lugares de los cuales terminaban echándome a la calle diciéndome casi las mismas palabras que ese señor había utilizado conmigo, otros simplemente no me habrían las puertas y me miraban con desagrado, otros con solo verme llamaban a seguridad para echarme del lugar.

¿Ahora que iba hacer?, no podrías llegar a la casa de Bella y decirle "las buenas noticias" de que no logre conseguir ni un maldito trabajo.

Mire mi reloj y ya había pasado la hora de la comida, no me quedaba mas opción que volver a la casa de Bella. Tarde unos 15 o 20 minutos en llegar a la casa por que no tenia en que irme la única opción era irme a pie.

Ahora no estaba de humor para nada, me había cansado de tanto caminar y de tanto de ser tratado en forma de indiferencia, solo quería llegar a casa y descansar y no ser molestado por nadie, tuve un día demasiado difícil.

Cuando por fin había llegado a la casa de Bella sin haber conseguido ni si quiera el respeto por algún jefe de los trabajos que fui a solicitar toque la puerta, silencio, nadie abría, estaba enojado, lo único que quería es que abrieran la maldita puerta, toque mas fuerte, silencio otra vez ¿pero que diablos estará haciendo Bella? ¿por qué no abría la maldita puerta? toque lo mas fuerte que pude perdiendo toda mi paciencia-la que me quedaba- hasta que por fin empecé a oír unos pasos acercándose ¡ya era hora! Bella me abrió la puerta.

Cuando Bella la abrió alcance a oír llantos de bebé pero eso no me importaba en estos momentos al contrario me daban dolor de cabeza.

-¿qué paso?.-pregunto algo preocupada y a la vez cansando-¿por qué tocabas así la puerta?.-siguió preguntando ahora con el seño fruncido.

Yo quite a Bella de mi camino y esquivando sus preguntas perturbadoras no tenia tiempo de responder sus tontas preguntas.

-¡Edward te acabo de hacer un pregunta, respóndeme!.- exclamo casi gritando

-No tengo derecho a responderte ¡¿por qué no abriste la estúpida puerta?!.-dije en tono frio y serio

Estaba cansado, todo el mundo me trato mal, me discrimino y me hecho, ahora no tenia tiempo de discutir con ella, ahora el sentimiento que mas me invadía era enojo y la furia.

-Estaba durmiendo a Renesmee, Edward ¡¿por qué tocabas de esa manera la puerta, no ves que despertaste a Renesmee?!.-mas llantos de bebé me hacían perder la cabeza, no podía pensar claramente ¿esa bebé no podía calmarse ni tan siquiera unos minutos? me sacaba de quicio, me senté en uno de los muebles que se encontraban en la casa y me deje caer, mientras con mis manos trataba de sobarme la cabeza porque enserio dolía, mas llantos, ¿qué esa bebé jamás pararía de llorar?

-¡Y que esperas por ir a calmarla, sus llantos me molestan!.-exclame realmente enojado. Mire a Bella y esta demostraba tener una cara llena de sorpresa simplemente me pare del asiento esperando a lo que diría a continuación.

-¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa Edward Cullen?!-dijo al borde del enojo

-¡¿A ti que te importa?!.- dije gritándole creo que nuestros gritos se oían hasta el otro lado de la esquina pero eso me importaba un comino, ella no tenia que meterse en algo en donde ella no sufrió de indiferencia, en donde la gente no te respetaba y te echaba como si fueras algo raro o extraño fuera del otro mundo, ella no vivió nada de eso, no tenia porque darle explicaciones.

-¡Me importa mucho, me preocupo por ti por eso te pregunto!.-pregunto alarmada.

-¡Pues deja de estar ocupada preocupándote por mi.-dije haciendo señas con los dedos.- porque si bien no lo recuerdo antes de que yo llegara no hacías eso….-dije sonriendo pero no de alegría.-¡por que mejor te preocupas en lo único que sabes hacer bien ¡limpiar y cocinar!.-exclame a punto de explotar.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, de pronto sentí una mano girándome la cabeza de lado, creo que me dejara marca por que de verdad si me dolió.

Mire a Bella y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas amenazando por salir en cualquier momento, mientras sus ojos reflejaban enojo pero mas dolor, sobre todo el dolor.

-¡pero que te pasa!.-dije sobándome la mejilla, estoy completamente seguro de que esa cachetada me dejara marca.

-¡¿qué me pasa a mi?! Querrás decir ¡¿qué te pasa a ti?!, me tenias totalmente preocupada en toda la maldita tarde preguntándome como te había ido, a que horas llegarías, ¡y que es lo que recibo! ¡un hombre totalmente diferente frente a mis ojos que me trata como una ama de casa!

-¡¿y tu quien eres para meterte en mis asuntos?!.-exclame, ella no era nadie para meterse en lo que no debía, esa cachetada me dolió demasiado, exagero las cosas, lo único que dije fue la absolutamente la verdad.

-¿quién soy?, soy…soy la UNICA persona que te ha brindado un hogar, techo y comida, y tu me agradeces gritando como si fuera un estorbo en tu vida, ¡¿no habías dicho que me amabas, que amabas a Renesmee?! ¡¿en donde quedo ese Edward?! ¡ahora simplemente nos estas tratando como un estorbo!.-las lagrimas terminaron por salir y humedecer su rostro, estaba completamente dolida por cada palabra que decía su rostro reflejaba profunda tristeza y dolor, un dolor que yo cause, por mi culpa, por mis estúpidas palabras…

Me quede sin palabras, tenia razón, no le estaba respondiendo como debería, es cierto en este momento las trataba como un estorbo. Lo único que hice fue empeorar las cosas entre Bella y yo, así jamás me perdonaría por lo que anteriormente hice. Reaccione y el enojo se esfumo, todo se esfumo menos las ultimas palabras de Bella. Lo único que vi fue a Bella subiendo rápidamente las escaleras con las manos en el rostro. Trate de hablarle pero fue inútil el intento.

-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡Lo siento, perdóname, soy un tonto por decirte esas palabras, ese no era yo, por favor vuelve, hay que platicar sobre esto!.- yo iba subiendo las escaleras atrás de ella, casi la alcanzaba hasta que entro a la habitación de Renesmee y azotó la puerta en mi cara, trate de abrirla pero ella la cerro con seguro, atrás de la puerta podía escuchar unos sollozos muy fuertes, mientras oía llantos de bebe calmándose, al parecer estaba tratando de calmarla a ella también.

Trate de hablarle mas calmado pero entre mas hablaba mas lloraba, odiaba oírla llorar, y mas si fue por mi culpa, sentía como miles de llagas atravesar mi cuerpo pero mas mi corazón.

Ella lloro como por una hora, mientras yo me quedaba sentado enfrente de la puerta, hasta que los llantos cesaron, lo mas probable es que se haya quedado dormida, sabia que hacer, busque entre uno de mis bolsillos y saque un clip y lo metí por el cerrojo y logre abrir la puerta lentamente para no despertarla, ella estaba dormida no me había equivocado, su cara estaba roja de tano llorar, WOW si que la lastime demasiado, me había dado cuenta de que Renesmee seguía despierta sin hacer ningún ruido solo viendo a su _hermosa_ madre dormir, me acerque a su cuna y la tome en brazos y empecé a tararearle la melodía que le había tarareado la noche anterior y no paso mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormida, cuando se durmió la deje cuidadosamente en su cuna, después me dirigí hacia una dormida Bella, me agache quedando un poco mas cerca de Bella para admirarla mejor, estaba profundamente dormida, sus hermosos cabellos cafés estaban esparcidos por toda la almohada su boca la tenia entre abierta, mientras sus mejillas estaban rodeadas varias lagrimas secas rodeando su hermoso rostro.

¿Cómo un monstruo como yo pudo haber lastimado a un ángel como ella?, me sentía una basura al haberla lastimado de esa manera.

¿Cómo seria capaz de recuperar su amor?, ni siquiera la merecía, ni siquiera las merecía, no merecía a un pequeño ángel como Renesmee, no merecía a una hermosa y bella mujer como Bella, simplemente me eh puesto a pensar si tan solo ellas estaban mejor sin mi, antes de que llegara.

Bella se movía, y decía cosas apenas audibles y nada mas , hasta que después de varias palabras por fin dijo algo que se le entendía claramente…

-Edward…-decía ella dormida- Edward….

Ella hablaba dormida, y decía mi nombre ¿acaso esto seria una pesadilla?

Bella hecho un suspiro y algunas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos aun cerrados.

-Edward…Edward por favor…no te vayas.-volvió a murmurar soltando un gran sollozo de sus labios.

Quería que me quedara, no era una pesadilla lo que tenia, Bella instantáneamente empezó a sacar sollozos apenas audibles, tenia miedo de que me fuera, de que las volviera a dejar solas de nuevo, de abandonarlas…

Inmediatamente la abrace tratando de no despertarla.

-No me iré a ningún lado Bella, te amo.-le dije al oído, ella solo hecho un suspiro y las lagrimas cesaron completamente, estaba muy cerca mío, demasiado para mi control y esta vez no pude evitar chochar nuestros labios, eran suaves y dulces como la miel, mientras la besaba empecé a recordar los bellos momentos que pasamos juntos, empezando por el paseo a la ciudad terminando cuando la hice mía en el prado, después de ese beso, me acosté a lado de ella mientras la acurrucaba en mi pecho, como a Renesmee empecé a tararear algo confuso y sin orden hasta que encontré el ritmo lo que lo convirtió también en una melodía, Bella estiro sus brazos inconscientemente rodeándome, bese a Bella de la coronilla mientras nos acomodábamos bien. Y me deje llevar por Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente el sol traspasaba por la cortina y daba directo a nuestros rostros lentamente fui abriendo los ojos mientras oía unos sonidos raros, al fijarme bien era Renesmee que ya se había levantado, estaba llorando pero en forma silenciosa, me esforcé en sacar el brazo de Bella rodeándome para no despertarla e ir a calmar a Renesmee, hasta que ella empezó a hacer llantos mas fuertes lo que hizo que Bella despertara del susto recorrió la mirada hasta llegar hasta mi, lo que hizo que diera un pequeño brinco del susto.

-¿cómo entraste?, pensé que le había puesto seguro.-dijo algo sorprendida

-Pues…le pusiste mal el seguro de la puerta.-había mentido, no quería que se enojara mas conmigo- Amm.. Bella… necesitamos hablar sobre lo que paso ayer en la noche.- dije algo apenado

-¿Para que quieres hablar?, esta claro que solo somos un estorbo en tu vida.- sonó totalmente triste.

Esas palabras me partieron el corazón en mil pedazos.

-Bella… ustedes jamás han sido ni serán un estorbo, ustedes son mi vida, son lo mas valiosos que he tenido, ¿cómo voy a tratarlas como estorbo?-dije un poco dolida por sus palabras

-Ayer no parecías pensar lo mismo.- dijo mas triste, tratando de deshacerse e mi agarre pero yo no se lo permití, al contrario la acurruqué mas.

-Edward.-dijo quejándose

-Déjame explicarte por que me comportaba así ayer.-le dije mirándola a los ojos determinadamente.

Bella lo pensó por unos segundos, hecho un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

- ayer no pude ni si quiera conseguir el respeto de los jefes de los trabajos que fui a solicitar, todos me trataban como si fuera alguien raro o extraño, ¡como si fuera totalmente diferente a ellos!.-exclame al final.

Al mirar a Bella notaba que ponía toda su atención en cada palabra que decía.

-Pero nosotras no teníamos la culpa de que nos trataras así ayer.-dijo muy dolida

-Tienes razón y lo siento mucho, me sentía muy enojado con todo el mundo no quería saber nada, no quería que nadie me hablara, quería estar solo.

-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste en ves de estarme gritando?

-Enserio lo siento _hermosa,_ no encuentro de que otra manera decirte que lo siento, estoy totalmente arrepentido de todo lo que dije ayer, nada de lo que dije era verdad, eran puras estupideces.

-¿Lo que dices en verdad Edward?.- dijo dudando

-Te lo juro nada de lo que hice y dije ayer fue verdad.- dije completamente convencido.

Mire a Bella y ella tenia la mirada perdida, volteo a ver a Renesmee que seguía llorando y le dedico una sonrisa dulce y maternal, esa sonrisa y que jamás me cansare de ver, la hermosa sonrisa que le dedica a mi hija, nuestra hija.

-Solo por el bien de Renesmee, te perdono.-dijo dedicándome una bella y hermosa sonrisa de la cual me perdí por unos segundos, admirarla, jamás me cansaría de hacerlo, ella siempre ha sido hermosa, me ha cautivado por su belleza desde que la vi en aquel parque, y esa hermosa mujer era mía, solo mía.

Le sonreí a Bella

-gracias Bella.-dije

Bella se acerco a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo y yo le respondí de igual manera, me encantaba volver a sentir la calidez de su cuerpo pegado junto al mío, recordaba la vez en que la salve de esos bastardos, de los cuales uno de ellos empezaba a tocar lo que era mío, me dieron mas ganas de matar a ese hombre que se atrevía a tocarla, la salve tomando mi autocontrol para no ir por eses monstruo y sus secuaces que lo ayudaron con ello porque sabia que Bella me necesitaba me había acercado a ella y fue la primera vez en que me había perdido en sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

-No me gusta pelear contigo Bella.-dije algo triste recordando como peleamos ayer, había sido totalmente un estúpido por la tontas palabras que le había dicho, le había echo creer que era un estorbo ¡ellas jamás lo serian! Son lo mas hermoso y bello que me ha pasado en la vida, jamás serán un estorbo.

-A mi tampoco.-dijo bajando su sonrisa, lo mas probable es que haya recordado lo mismo que yo.

Bella se separo de mi, disfrute tanto ese cálido abrazo, sentí como su calidez embriagaba todo mi cuerpo, Bella me miraba con ojos llenos de curiosidad ¡como me gustaría entrar en su mente para saber lo que piensa, siempre ha sido todo un misterio para mi!

-Edward.

-¿Si Bella?.-respondí

Note como Bella se sonrojaba mientras bajaba la cabeza al parecer le daba vergüenza preguntarme.

-No tengas pena de nada Bella, sabes que me puedas decir lo que sea.-dije alzando su mentón. Mirándola volviéndome a perder en su mirada.

-Es que temo que te incomode.-dijo evadiendo mi mirada.

-No pasara nada…dime.-tratando de convencerla.

Bella mordió su labio inferior y hecho un pequeño suspiro cerrando los ojos, para volverlos a abrir demostrando que estaba totalmente decidida a lo que iba decir.

-Cuando Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett te visitaban para saber como estabas.. ¿los tratabas de la misma forma?.-preguntaba

Yo simplemente no supe que decir, durante todo el transcurso eh tratado de olvidar esos horribles meses que había pasado sin ella, ahora fui yo quien evadió su mirada, no sabia que responder, ella merecía saber como pase esos meses de dolor y sufrimiento, pero simplemente no salían las palabras.

-Esta bien si no quieres decirme.-dijo mostrándome una cálida sonrisa de ángel ¡como negarle algo a ella!

-No Bella…mira…la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien…simplemente no les contestaba…ignoraba lo que decían…o simplemente les decía que quería estar solo.-dije algo avergonzado

-_Wow_

-¿qué pasa?.-pregunte ¿se habrá enojado? ¿se habrá molestado?

-nada es solo que…nada.-termino diciendo.-mejor bajemos a desayunar.-dijo levantándose de la cama.

Me quede totalmente con la duda. Bella se acerco a la cuna en donde se encontraba Renesmee llorando, Bella estiro sus brazos hacia ella cargándola mientras la acomodaba en su pecho, la meció un montón de veces mientras le repetía palabras tranquilizadoras, lo que hizo que Renesmee parara de llorar.

¿cómo había sido capaz de tratarlas así el día de ayer? Me sentía muy imbécil.

Bella le dedico a Renesmee esa hermosa sonrisa maternal mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, me miro profundamente.

-Vamos a desayunar.-dijo Bella con Renesmee en brazos bajando las escaleras mientras yo la seguía por detrás.

Eran como las 4:00 de la tarde Bella me había insistido de que hoy no fuera a buscar trabajo debido a que hoy "tendremos" visitas, en realidad solo la iban a visitar a Bella, me había contado un poco sobre Ángela y Ben…prácticamente sus mejores amigos, que no tenían mucho de haberse casado apenas hace unos 5 meses.

Pasaron 5 minutos y tocaron el timbre.

Ángela y Ben me cania bien, son buenas personas, pero desde el incidente que paso de cuando deje a Bella siento que Ángela me ha guardado siento rencor, Bella con Renesmee en brazos atendía para abrir la puerta y dejar ver a Ángela y Ben quienes traían una bolsa mediana de color café con un hermoso moño rosa.

-Ángela, Ben.-les dijo Bella mientras ellos sonreían y pasaban.

-¡Bella!.-Dijo Ángela corriendo hacia Bella para darle un gran abrazo- ¿Como has estado? Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¡Te he extrañado tanto Bella!.-dijo muy emocionada

Ben llego y levanto la bolsa que traía en la mano y Bella quedo un poco extrañada por esa misteriosa bolsa.

-¡Ben, te dije que nada de regalos!.-exclamo algo enojada pero con una pequeña sonrisa es su rostro.

-No es por que tenga, es por que quiero hacerlo, después de todo soy su padrino ¿no?.-Dijo riendo un poco.

Mire a Ángela y como debí suponer me miraba llena de odio, lo suponía perfectamente no solo le había hecho daño a Bella si no también a la persona que es su ahijada Renesmee. Instantáneamente baje la mirada evitando la de Ángela, mientras me acercaba a la sala y me sentaba en uno de los sillones, mientras Bella con Renesmee en brazos me siguió y puso a Renesmee boca debajo en una especie de tapete grande y Bella se sentó a un sillón a lado del mío y Ángela se sentaba a lado de Bella, Ben, el simplemente se acerco hacia Renesmee con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras se agachaba y ponía en el piso aquella bolsa que se supone que es el regalo.

-Mira lo que le traje a Renesmee.-dijo metiendo su mano en aquella bolsa sacando a una muñequita de trapo muy bonita a mi juzgar, viendo lo bien que estaban sus costuras, el vestido y las telas, parecía que a Ben le debió haber costado mucho, aunque no tanto para el debido a su posición económica.

Mire a Bella y esta traía una mirada llena de brillo mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en su hermoso rostro.

-Ben es hermosa.-dijo maravillada.-enserio no debiste haber gastado tanto.-dijo acercándose hacia Renesmee cargándola y tomando a la muñequita mientras trataba de ponérsela en la mano.

Una punzada de tristeza empezó a atravesar mi corazón viendo como su padrino le podía dar aquel costoso y hermoso regalo a MI hija, sentía celos y a la es tristeza, no podía darle lo mismo que ellos le daban a Renesmee.-Agache la mirada con tristeza y Bella se dio cuenta de mi acción, ella con la mirada me dijo en silencio…

-Cuando las visitas se hallan ido me dirás lo que te pasa ¿si?.-dijo un poco preocupada pero con su hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, yo solo asentí con la mirada todavía un poco triste.

Dos horas después de que Bella, Ángela y Ben conversaran de cualquier tema que se les ocurriera, de las cuales yo no participe y solamente me quedaba en silencio o teniendo a mi hija en brazos, se fueron.

-Enserio los extrañe demasiado, deberían venir mas seguido.- dijo Bella con una enorme sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos. Ambas personas sonrieron.

-Claro tu solo dinos cuando y nosotros estaremos ahí.- Dijo Ángela dándole un beso en la mejilla a Bella para despedirse, lo mismo hiso Ben.

Ángela no se despido de mi, solo me hecho una mirada de odio y desprecio, Ben me estrecho la mano con una agradable sonrisa. Al parecer el no me despreciaba tanto como lo hacia Ángela.

-Bueno hasta luego.- Dijo Bella despidiéndolos mientras ellos se iban.

Bella cerro la puerta y de inmediato su mirada se fijo en mi. Adoraba que ella me mirara de esa manera, con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate eran ADMIRABLES.

-Muy bien Edward ¿ya puedes decirme por que actuabas tan raro?.-dijo algo preocupada.

-Amm...- No quería decirle la razón por la cual actué de esa manera, así que mejor la saque del tema.- Y.. ¿que cenaremos?.-dije algo nervioso.

-Edward.. por favor dímelo.-dedico una hermosa y cálida sonrisa que me hizo echar un suspiro y evitar su mirada.

-Edward, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea.-dijo acercándose a mi, mientras estiraba sus brazos para que le entregara a Renesmee y yo accedí a su petición.

¡como negarle algo a ella! Pero la inseguridad me embriagaba completamente, no sabia lo que diría si le dijera la razón de mi _extraño _comportamiento.

-Bella es que…yo…-no me salían las palabras, simplemente mis labios no captaban el mensaje que debía darle, eche un suspiro volteando a ver y ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón con Renesmee en sus piernas mientras que con sus manos le acariciaba sus cabellos rizados y cobrizos tratando de peinarlos.-Cuando Ben le dio esa hermosa muñeca a Renesmee.-suspire.-pues veras…sentí…celos.-ya esta lo dije.

-¿celos? ¿por qué?.-su mirada era el retrato de la confusión. ¿acaso no lo notaba?

-porque cualquier conocido tuyo le puede dar por lo menos un detalle de afecto de alto precio a Renesmee, y yo que soy su padre no puedo darle absolutamente nada.-lo había dicho y mi mirada se agacho completamente no tenia el valor de mirarla.

-con que era eso.-dijo suspirando.-Edward sabes que el dinero no compra la felicidad ¿verdad?, sabes que podrías hacer feliz a Renesmee de muchas formas sin la necesidad del dinero.

Simplemente no le conteste nada, el silencio entre nosotros resultaba ser algo incomodo. Sabia que Bella tenia razón, pero no me convencía del todo, sabia que el dinero no compra la felicidad de la gente, pero a la gente rica y adinerada al parecer si lo hacia, y yo no podía darles absolutamente nada a las personas mas importantes en mi vida. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de obtener algún empleo.

Decidí sacar el tema desechándola completamente, y trate de sacar algún tema para hablar con Bella, el silencio me incomodaba de tal manera que estresarme un poco.

-y…Bella…¿cómo están tus padres?.-fue lo único que se me pudo salir de la cabeza en estos momentos.

La mirada de Bella cambio completamente, haciéndola parecer nerviosa y me volteo la mirada mientras que con sus dedos seguía acariciando los risos de Renesmee.

-Amm…pues últimamente no he hablado con ellos-dijo Bella un poco deprimida.

-¿por qué no?, ¿hubo algún conflicto o problema?.-después de todo yo no había sabido nada de ella por casi un año, y en un año pueden ocurrir muchas cosas.-¿los has visto?.-pregunte

Bella negó con la cabeza dejando que sus cabellos cafés taparan su rostro siguiéndole tapando la mirada.

-¿por qué?.-pregunte al interrogante, aunque no esperaba una respuesta.-¿desde hace cuanto que no los ves?

Bella suspiro.

-Desde hace unos meses.-su voz se rompió al final.

-¿cuántos?.-me acerque a ella y me agache en el piso de modo de quedar enfrente de ella mientras aun evadía mi mirada.

-11 meses.-dijo, apenas y logre escuchar un pequeño sollozo al final.

¿había oído bien? ¿11 meses?, si mas no recuerdo, fue el mismo periodo de tiempo que no eh estado con Bella, ¿se habrán enterado el tipo de persona con la que había salido? ¿la habrán echado? ¿se habrá peleado con ellos por mi culpa?, temía mucho que yo fuera el responsable del lazo entre familia que Bella ha tenido. ¿seria yo el culpable?. Alcé mi mano hacia sus sedosos cabellos y los aleje de su rostro, ella seguía con la mirada baja y yo simplemente me debatía en mi interior si quería verla a la cara para enfrentarme a los hechos, o simplemente dejar esta conversación y no repetirla hasta un tiempo determinado. Pero la necesidad de arreglar las cosas con Bella fue tan grande, y con mi mano alcé su mentón obligándola a verme a los ojos. Solté un pequeño jadeo, Bella tenia el rostro bañado totalmente en lagrimas, ella suspiro y parpadeo muchas veces lo mas seguro para evitar que le salieran mas, y yo suplicaba aquello.

-¿podría saber que paso?

Bella mordió su labio inferior y con sus manos seguía acariciando los cabellos de Renesmee. Oí un pequeño bostezo apenas audible y baje la mirada hacia mi hija, quien cerraba los ojos lentamente sumiéndose en un gran y profundo sueño.

-es complicado…

-creo que podre comprenderlo…-la anime

Bella hizo una larga pausa, provocando de nuevo el maldito silencio, moví la cabeza buscando su mirada, admirar por lo menos sus brillantes y hermosos ojos chocolates que jamás me cansaría de ver.

-Hubo un problema familiar…

-eso no parece tan complicado.-le sonreí tratando de inspirarle confianza. ¿quién no tendría algún problema entre familia?, incluso yo las eh tenido, en raras ocasiones, ya que es escaso cuando veo a lo que podría llamarse _mi _familia.

-déjame continuar…cuando me entere que estaba embarazada yo…

-¿te echaron?.-pregunte esperando que la respuesta no fuera positiva ya me sentía demasiado culpable por dejar a Bella sola en todo esto, como para también sentirlo por romper el lazo de familia que tenían con Bella.

-no, ellos no lo hicieron, ni siquiera saben que soy mamá.-dijo bajando la mirada hacia Renesmee

Fruncí el seño

-no entiendo Bella

Bella sonrió pero no era de felicidad

-te dije que era complicado

-¿por qué no se los dijiste? ¿temías que te echarían, o que se enojarían contigo?

Bella inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento y yo hice el mismo acto, nos miramos por unos momentos, la mirada de Bella era tristeza y preocupación sobre todo ese sentimiento evadía todas las facciones de su rostro.

-Al principio si lo había pensado…pero conociendo a mis padres, mas a Charlie…-estaba algo nervioso y evadió la mirada, aunque era de noche lograba ver lo roja que se encontraba.- lo mas seguro es que hubiera ido a buscarte para dos cosas.

Con confusión y frustración por saber a que se refería le pregunte.

-¿cuáles?

-fueron solo sospechas tontas

-no importa quiero oírlas

-la primera hubiera sido para golpearte o darte un tiro, lo segundo que te obligaría a mantenernos…y la verdad…yo no quería eso para ti…por eso no los volví a visitar, les eh escrito unas cuantas veces en cartas pero ellos no saben de la existencia de Renesmee.

Ahora era yo el que no podía mirarla a la cara. Como suponía desde un principio yo era el culpable de la separación entre su familia y ella.

-Bella…yo…perdóname.

Al parecer lo que le dije le sorprendió mucho ya que dejo de evadir mi mirada para verla de frente.

-¿perdonarte?

-es obvio que yo tengo la culpa Bella perdóname

-no es necesario que lo hagas, no siempre tienes que culparte por algo que no tuviste para nada que ver, yo elegí la decisión de no decirle nada a ellos.-señala meciendo a Renesmee quien seguía dormida, tranquilamente.

-deberías verlos.

-es mi decisión hacerlo Edward, han pasado 11 meses.-dijo levantando el mentón

-no quiero que te alejes de tu familia Bella, enserio, hazlo.-le dije acercándome a ella, baje la mirada hacia Renesmee y sonreí, mi hija como siempre era hermosa, se parecía demasiado a su madre, sus risos cobrizos esparcidos libremente y sus mejillas sonrojadas despertaba el gran sentimiento de la ternura, acaricie los cabellos de Renesmee y la bese en la coronilla, levante la mirada hacia y tratando de no aplastar a Renesmee la abrasé.

-creo que necesitas descansar.-le dije aun manteniendo el abrazo, podía sentir en mi pecho como si cabeza se movía de arriba abajo.

Soltamos el abrazo y nos dirigimos a las escaleras, ambos tomando cuartos distintos, estoy seguro de que Renesmee dormiría con Bella. Así que me dirigí hacia la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes.

-buenas noches Edward.-dijo su hermosa voz esa hermosa voz que jamás me cansare de escuchar por instinto moví la cabeza para mirarla.

-que descanses…Bella.-fue lo que dije antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto.

* * *

**TOMATASOS, REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS MALOS, BUENOS? PORFISSS! NO ME IMPORTA SI ME DICEN QUE ES PATETICO O RIDICULO DA IGUAL COMENTENLO DE LOS ERRORES SE APRENDEN, LES AGRADESCO MUCHO A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTO 3**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**JOSS BONELLY CULLEN**


End file.
